


Build Me Up

by Spal1995



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Football | Soccer, National Women's Soccer League, Physical Therapy, US Women's Soccer National Team, Women's Professional Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spal1995/pseuds/Spal1995
Summary: What happens when your dreams are ripped out right from under you, and you have to rebuild everything you have worked so hard for? Ali Krieger is about to find out just how hard that journey is. But maybe it won't be as hard as it seems after meeting her new physical therapist.Based off of Krieger's ACL tear in 2012.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here. Let's see what happens.

Chapter 1

February 8th, 2012

 

            Ali sat in the physical therapist’s office, nervously bouncing her left leg, sine the right one was stretched out and braced up. She had already filled out all the paper work required for her PT sessions, and got cleared by her orthopedic doctor to start therapy now. She has been sitting in the waiting room for just over 15 minutes, and kept checking her phone to pass the time. She had received a few texts this morning from her teammates wishing her luck with the recovery process. She peered around the small room, noticing a few TVs set about the room playing ESPN or the local news, and chairs or a couch near them to offer seating options.

            She looked down towards her phone again, noticing the time showed 9:19am and then she heard the door across from her open and young boy crutch out with a brace adorning his left knee. He was talking to the person behind him laughing at something said before thanking them for the session. Ali watched as a woman, probably close to her age with long blonde hair came out behind the boy. She was taller than the teenager and had a huge smile sporting a single dimple. Ali watched as they continued to talk and walk towards the front door, saying their goodbyes, before the blonde turned and made eye-contact with Ali.

            “Hi, you must be Miss Krieger?” the blonde asked, and Ali gave a small smile, “Yes, last time I checked that’s me,” she joked. The blonde let out a quiet laugh before moving over to the secretary and grabbing a file off her. She walked back towards the brunette and sat down in the chair next to her. “Well Miss Krieger, my name is Ashlyn Harris, and I will be your physical therapists while you are here in D.C.,” she introduces herself, and Ali shakes her hand.

            “So, in my file here it shows that you have sustained an ACL and MCL tear in your right knee while playing in a soccer match, just last month,” she states before looking at Ali for confirmation before continuing. “You went under surgery back here a week after the incident, and have just been cleared to begin rehab on your knee. So today if it’s okay with you, I’d like to take you back, get the brace off and examine the injury and surgery site. I want to see the extent of mobility you have in your leg. That way I can come up with a set of exercises we will begin on your next session. I mean if you choose to continue to go here,” Ashlyn jokes which causes Ali to laugh.

            “Sounds good Doc, I’m sure I’ll be coming back as long as you know what you’re doing,” Ali teases lightly.

            “Well I have been doing this for some time know, I may know a thing or two,” Ashlyn states before standing up and offering to help Ali up.  Once standing he two women make their way to the door, Ashlyn holding it open and helping Ali through before continuing down the hallway and into a room with a therapy table set up. Ali got situated on the table, and Ashlyn moved to wash her hands and then stood in-front of Ali.

            “Do you mind if I take this brace off, and roll your sweatpants up for I can get a look at this,” Ashlyn asks motioning to the brunette’s leg. Ali nods and leans back as Ashlyn sets up removing the brace and pant leg out of the way.

            The blonde went about slowly stretching out Ali’s knee and moving it around to see the mobility the defender had. Ali felt slight pangs of pain while the doctor did her examine but tried not to show it. She didn’t want to seem weak or incapable of proceeding. Once the blonde finished stretching her leg, she grabbed some cream before talking. “Okay, so you have some good mobility going, it’s a little stiff, but that’s due to being in a brace most of the day. I’m going to put some cream on this incision sight to help reduce any swelling that may occur due to the movement and it should help numb the area around your knee as well.”

            “Sounds good Doc, do you think we will be able to start putting weight on it soon?” Ali asked eagerly which earned a playful glare from the blonde.

            “Okay superstar, slow down there. We will slowly re-introduce weight to your leg. I don’t wat to rush it, or put too much strain on your leg right away and injury you more in the process,” the doctor tells her before patting her other knee in encouragement. “I’m going to do everything I can to get you back up and moving and to the pitch as soon as it is safe.”

            “I understand, I just really want to get back out there. These past couple weeks have been hard to deal with. I hate being immobile and unable to play,” Ali says honestly and Ashlyn nods along in understanding.

            “I get it Ali, I really do. It may be hard to believe but I was a goalkeeper in college, and I tore my ACL my freshman year, and then again, my sophomore year. I didn’t think I’d make it back in-between posts, but I did. I just knew I wouldn’t be able to progress past collegiate play,” the blonde shares with a sad smile. Ali is shocked by the small confession and feels her heart go out to the doctor.

            “I’m sorry, that had to be so difficult to go through, can I ask, what college did you play for?” Ali couldn’t help the question, intrigued to find out more about her past. “Well Miss Krieger, I was a Tar Heel, good ol North Carolina. The best women’s soccer team in college,” Ashlyn teases but smiles proudly at her past. Ali scoffs at that before rolling her eyes, “Sorry Doc but Penn State is where it’s at.”

            “Ehhh our championship history proves your statement to be incorrect,” Ashlyn suggests and laughs at the glare coming off Ali. “Let’s take a break from this very interesting debate, which you won’t win, and get the brace back on and talk about the next session,” the blonde doctor suggests before slipping the brace back in place. She went back over to the sink, washed her hands again, and grabbed the chair and moved to sit in front of Ali.

            “So based on the mobility you have, I want to try and get you in here 2-3 times a week, the first couple sessions are going to be mainly stretching based, and we were start to put weight on it to see about getting you walk without depending solely on the crutches. But I will tell you now, you must follow my plan. No going home and attempting to progress into activities and exercises by yourself. Trust me, you’re an athlete and you are going to think you can go farther but don’t. you will hurt yourself even more,” Ashlyn warns giving Ali a leveling look to see if she is listening and understanding what she said.

            Ali followed everything she said, nodding along and once the blonde finished talking she let her know, “I know Doc, trust me I want to get back as soon as possible but I want to come back better and stronger, so I will follow whatever you tell me needs to be done,” Ali promised and that earned a dimple popping smile from Ashlyn.

            “I’m glad that we are on the same page, would you want to shoot for Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays for our sessions?” the doctor asks leaning back in her chair. “That works for me? What time do you have available?”

            “How would 10:30am work for you? We could go for about an hour to an hour and a half depending on how you feel, then I can lunch after,” Ashlyn offers with a smile laugh. Ali agrees and makes a mental note to send the appointment information to the national team doctor and training staff. “Well I think that is all we are going to do for today, so I’ll walk you out. Do you have someone driving you? I know they still don’t have you cleared to operate any vehicle yet,” Ashlyn asks before letting Ali lead them out of the room.

            “My teammate from my club team is picking me up, I’ll be happy once I am cleared to drive myself though,” Ali replies with a roll of her eyes. “Oh please, you love being chauffeured around like a princess, don’t deny it,” the blonde teases and Ali can’t help but laugh. “Oh so much, you caught me Doc.”

            “I knew it, but this is your stop Miss Krieger, I’ll get your next appointment on Friday all squared away here. Have a good rest of your day, and be careful,” Doctor Harris says before watching Ali make her way to a car parked in the front, and shuffle around before she gets situated. The blonde smiles to herself before turning around and making her way back to the secretary.

* * *

 

            “Sara, will you please add Miss Krieger into the schedule for Monday, Wednesday, Fridays at 10:30, and can you also hold all my calls, I am going to get lunch with Whitney and Levi,” the blonde states before making her way to her office and grabbing her keys, wallet, and phone.


	2. Chapter 2

January 2012

 

 

The whole stadium was quiet, the only sounds being heard were the cries of pain coming from the defender down on the field. She clutched her leg tightly, rolling over in pain, trying to fight the tears that were pushing their way to the surface. Her teammates surrounded her, trying to calm her down, but signaling to the sidelines for the medical staff to come forward. The tackle she suffered was dirty, and most the players standing there knew that it wasn’t going to be a good news. They continued to try and soothe the defender keeping positive, but once the medical staff got to her, and ran through a series of quick examines before moving her to a stretcher and moving her off the field. The crowd clapped and cheered her on, hoping for the best outcome for her, while she laid on the stretcher knowing her dreams of going to the Olympics were just ripped out from under her. She clenched her eyes closed from the pain, though unsure if it was from the injury, or her heart breaking.

 

Ali Krieger was about to go through one of the most difficult journeys life could offer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been busy with school, work and an internship, but hope you like it so far. Hopefully going to update once a week.

Chapter 2

February 10th, 2012

 

            “You got it Ali, one more rep. Use everything you have to stretch that band out,” Ali huffs out and extends her leg forward, tugging the resistance band as she went. She was sweating and her leg was hurting badly but she wanted to finish the set out and prove she could do this. After her last rep, she lets out a puff of air and grabs onto the bar that is right to her right, supporting her weight on it. Ashlyn is watching and taking notes as Ali finish. The blonde gives out a few applause before watching the brunette regain her strength. 

            “How you feeling champ?” Ashlyn asks, while tossing her a water bottle and motioning for her to hop up on the table by the wall. Once Ali is sitting in place sipping her water she gives the blonde a small smile. “I wasn’t expecting that to be so grueling,” the soccer player admits with a sheepish look.

            “You have to realize that you need to rebuild all the strength in your leg from scratch. You tore two of the strongest muscles in the leg, and rebuilding those will take time,” Harris reminds her before getting the cream and working on her leg. Ali winces a few times before letting out a quiet hum in appreciation of the doctor rubbing her leg and stretching it out.

            “You did really well today Ali, I think next week we will continue these stretches and then see about putting a little weight on it for a few minutes,” the blonde notes before finishing up her stretching and then cleans her hands before grabbing her clipboard. She goes to push the long sleeves of her black shirt up, writing a few comments on her paper before looking up and seeing Ali staring at her left arm.

            “Do you like what you see? Or are you offended?” the doctor prods with a small smile hinting on her lips.

            “Hmmm, oh these are really awesome from I can see. Do you have a full sleeve than?” Ali asks peering back down at the arm. Ashlyn sets the clipboard side and pushes her sleeve up as high as it will allow her. “Yeah, I have my whole left arm down, different aspects to represent my life and my family. I have a few others also, but it would be scandalous to show you those,” the blonde winks and Ali feels heat rushing to her face thinking about where they could be.

            “You’ll have to tell me about them sometime Doc, I mean if you want to?” Ali re-phrases halfway through, not wanting to pry into anything too personal. “Will do, but now I have to ask, does the princess warrior have any ink herself?” Ashlyn inquires.

            Ali doesn’t miss the little nickname dropped, but lets it go for now, “Yes I do, I have three myself, here one is on my forearm,” Ali rolls up her own sleeve showing the cursive writing adorning her inner forearm.

            “Liebe, means love in German, right?” Ashlyn asks examining the arm. Ali is a little surprised she knows the translation.

            “Uhh, yeah, do you speak German?”

            “No, no, I just know the very basics, but I always remembered the word for love, it’s a nice tattoo Ali. I definitely want to hear about the story behind that,” Ashlyn smiles and goes to pick up her clipboard again. “So I have a sheet of stretches and exercises I want you to do on the days we don’t meet up, we will have to swing by my office before you leave so I can give you the copy of it,” the blonde tells the brunette getting back to business.

            “Sounds good Doc!” Ali smiles and puts her brace back on, before following Ashlyn back to her office, crutching slowly along. Ali steps in the office and takes it in for a few moments has the doctor goes to her desk looking for the paper.

            The office is very simple, a mahogany colored desk, with a laptop sitting right in the middle. There two book shelves to the right of the desk, holding what looks like awards and trophies. There are to seats right in front of the desk, and the walls are decorated with different photos framed, some with athletes Ali recognizes and others with people that Ali assumes are family. There are also a few signed jerseys hung on the wall. Right behind the blonde are two diplomas’ being with University of North Carolina written on the top. Ali focuses back on the blonde and sees she is still looking for the paper. After another moment, she locates it and lets out a sigh of relief.

            “Alright, I found it, thank god cause I forgot to save it earlier on my computer,” Ashlyn admits with a sheepish smile, before motion for Ali to take a quick seat. They go over the exercises listed on the paper, and the duration Ali needs to do them for on the days she is not in the office. Once they finish that, Ashlyn leans back in her chair.

            “So you are good for Monday?” she double checks, and peers over at Ali. “Yes ma’am! I’ll be here, hopefully being able to do a little more than today. I think these exercises you gave me will really help and be beneficial.”

            “I think so too, and if anything feels off just shoot me an email or a text and I can see about adjusting them for you,” Ashlyn says before adding, “Shit, you don’t have my number yet. I usually like to give it to my clients, incase anything happens or you need to get ahold of me for questions.”

            Ali smiles at this and pulls her phone out. Ashlyn relies her number before standing up, and helping Ali back to her feet. “Just shoot me a text sometime today so I can save your number and don’t think some weirdo is texting me about physical therapy,” the blonde jokes earning a smile laugh.

            “Will do Harris, don’t want weirdo’s texting you,” Ali teases before following Ashlyn out the door. As they walk out the door, the blonde almost walk right into another blonde woman in the hallway.

            “Oh shit, sorry Whit, I didn’t even see you there. How long have you been here?” Ashlyn grabs onto Whitney’s shoulder to steady herself and then smiles at her friend. “I was just walking in, I figured I’d come in before we went for lunch,” Whitney says, giving Ashlyn a look Ali doesn’t understand at all. Whitney then looks back towards Ali before introducing herself, “Sorry, Ashlyn has bad manners, I’m Whitney, I am the other physical therapist here, nice to meet you Ali.”

            “Um, how did you know me name?” Ali asks but shakes the other blondes hand. “Oh sorry that might’ve seemed creepy. I am a huge soccer fan, so sorry about the injury, but if anyone can get you back on the pitch, it’s this doufus,” Whitney amends and points to Ashlyn who fakes offense.

            “Ohh okay, that makes it a little less creepy now,” Ali jokes, and Whitney laughs in response. “Ash, I’ll be in your office whenever you’re ready, Ali it was nice meeting, I am sure I will see you again around here, good luck with everything,” Whitney bids goodbye and walks into Ashlyn’s office, Ashlyn gestures for Ali to proceed and follows behind the brunette. She walks her out to the front door, and sees yet again the same car from the other day waiting in front of the building, music blaring from the speakers.

            “Looks like your ride is here, careful not to blow your eardrums out,” Ashlyn jibs and Ali smiles in return. “Thanks for that advice Doc, I’ll see you Monday,” Ali says goodbye and makes her way to the car. Ashlyn stays outside the door watching her make her way into the car, before they pull away.

            As the blonde walks back into the building and heads to her office, she feels her phone vibrate, she looks it seeing an unknown number, already smiling before she reads the text.

**Ali:** I guess you really have to watch who you give your number out to. I could be some weirdo myself ;)

            Ashlyn laughs before adding her into her phone, and replying back.

**Ashlyn:** Oh man, I am in deep trouble then. Guess I should’ve seen that, athletes can be weird.

            The doctor is sporting a smile as she walks in her office, and Whitney automatically picks up on it. “Since when do you give your personal phone number out to your clients?”

            “Of course you heard that, but I don’t know what you mean, I always do,” Ashlyn answers innocently.

            “Oh no you don’t, I remember distinctly a time when you vowed to never give your number out again after a certain crazy red-head named Trish wouldn’t leave you alone,” Whitney supplies and gives Ashlyn a pointed look.

            “Well I really don’t think Ali is going to be the crazy Trish type, she’s a world-renown athlete, but I’ll be on the lookout Whit,” Ashlyn says, trying to end the conversation, “You ready to go grab some lunch? I’m starving.”

            The two blondes make their way out of the office and head to grab lunch at a nearby sandwich shop.

      

* * *

     

Across town Ali arrives back at her childhood home, and makes her way into the house. She heads into her bathroom before taking the brace off, and setting the crutches to the side, and strips down, getting ready to shower.

Once she is fresh and clean from her shower, she throws some sweatpants and a US Soccer t-shirt on, and crutches into the kitchen, grabbing the ice pack. She gets herself situated on the couch, placing the ice on her knee, and grabs the TV remote flipping through channels before picking something for background noise. She sends a few texts out to her national teammates, and waits to see if anyone is able to talk. Within a few minutes her phone is ringing, and she accepts a facetime call from Kelley O’Hara and Tobin Heath.

“Kriegs!!!! We miss you so much, well I miss you like crazy, and Tobin is just chugging along. How are you doing? How’s the knee doing?” Kelley all but screams as a greeting, earning a chuckle from Ali.

“I miss you guys too! How was camp going? Kelley, you were looking good in the last game, just don’t get too comfy I’ll be coming back to stronger and looking to reclaim that right back spot. But I am doing well, the knee hurts, first day doing stretches, I really feel like we will make some good progress. Ashlyn is a great therapist and really seems to know what she is doing, she even gave me a list of things to do on my own. How is everyone on the team? I miss just want to see you guys so bad!”

“Wow now, when did we become buddy-buddy with our therapists?” Kelley questions and gives Ali a sly look. Ali’s cheeks heat up right away, and tries to play cool, “I don’t know what you mean, I am just friendly with her, she is pretty cool. She knows a lot about the injury and how to come back from this tear, she dealt with two herself, which s incredible. Oh! Tobin, you might know her, she played for UNC, she was goalkeeper” Ali leads off at, and Tobin comes onto the screen.

“Are you talking about Ashlyn Harris?” Tobin questions.

“Yeah that’s her! Do you remember her?”

“Yeah, man Ash was a beast. It was s heartbreaking when she tore the one, and came right back and tore the other one. But she did end up playing her junior year and we won the championship there. She could’ve went pro, but with those injuries she didn’t want to risk it. You definitely have to tell her I said hi, she has to remember me,” Tobin recounts and smiles thinking back on her time at UNC.

“Oh that’s awesome Tobin, I’ll let her know. But she was really that good?” Ali inquires.

“She was. We were all kinda shocked when she hung her boots up junior year, but I have mad respect for that decision. She looked out for herself and seems to have landed well on her feet,” Tobin says considering everything.

“I couldn’t even imagine what she had to be going through to give up something she loved that much, that’s crazy.”

“Someone definitely has a crush on her PT doc,” Kelley teases and Ali can’t help the blush coming to her cheeks this time. She ducks her head from the camera and mumbles a shut-up.

            “Guys nothing is ever gonna happen, even if I find her wildly attractive, but I will not cross those lines, you know that. Plus I need to focus on recovery.”

            “Okay Al, whatever you say, but don’t say never, you never know what the future holds. But we definitely want you back as fast as possible, we need our warrior out there,” Tobin chimes in and Ali smiles thankfully at her friend.

            The girls continue catching up for a few minutes, and the two national team players bid goodbye, having to go get ready for a team meeting, promising to tell everyone hello from the defender. Ali leans back against the couch, and closes her eyes for a moment, realizing she really does have a little crush on her PT doctor. She checks her phone, and sees Ashlyn did reply, a small smile comes to her lips as she types back.

**Ali:** Well I guess you just called yourself weird then Miss UNC Goalkeeper. Tobin Heath says hi by the way

 

* * *

 

            Ashlyn is sitting at the counter in the deli-shop her and Whitney frequent often for lunch when her phone lights up with a notification. She sees who it is from and quickly opens the message up. She lets out a small laugh and looks up to see Whitney watching her.

            “Don’t start Whit,” she warns but this only gains an amused look from the other blonde.

“I didn’t even say anything Ash, but if I did, it would be that you really are crushing on a _client_ ,” she stresses the last word to make a point.

            “I’ll admit, she is attractive, but come on Whit, you know I will keep it professional. Plus, she probably doesn’t even swing my way.”

            “You can’t assume anything Ash, but I am just looking out for you, I know how it can get sometimes, but you have to be so careful with who you bring into your life,” Whitney watches Ashlyn maul over what she says.

            “I know, and you know I always put my that first. Like I said, nothing has happened, and nothing will happen.”

            “I’m not trying to keep you from finding someone Ash, I just want you to be careful, I don’t want you or Levi getting hurt,” Whitney reasons, and Ashlyn gives her a small smile before looking back down at her phone, and clicking her lock screen. A picture of Whitney, Ryan, Ashlyn, and Levi appear smiling back. Levi hugging tightly to Ashlyn’s neck with a cute little dimple smile. It was taken from Levi’s 2nd birthday party last month. The hazel eyes are lit up in excitement because he just got a bunch a cake. Ashlyn stares at the photo for a second, before pocketing and going back to lunch.

            No matter who or what happens in her life, her son will always come first.


	4. Chapter 3

February 12th, 2012

 

It was Sunday morning, Ali just had finished her stretching exercises and was sitting at the kitchen island munching on some fruit when her dad walked in.

“Hey sweetie, how’s the leg doing?” the older Krieger asks before taking a seat across from his daughter.

“It’s good, hurts a little but these stretches are definitely helping. I just wish I could fast-forward and be back already though,” Ali sighs and pops another strawberry in her mouth.

“Just give it time kid, you know as well as I do that you can’t rush this process. Just keep following the doctor’s orders and you’ll be back out there. You still have a shot at the Olympics, and if you don’t make it this year, you’ll make it in the next 4 years. Just don’t count yourself out.

Her dad hit her thoughts about the Olympics right on the spot. Ali is still hopefully she will make a quick enough recovery to be able to make the Olympic roster, but if she isn’t able to, she will fight like hell for the next 4 years to secure that spot.

“Thanks dad, I know you’re right, it’s just hard to accept the possibility when it’s so close. I really want to be back, it’s what my dream has always been. I just don’t know how to deal.”

“Well it is still a very big possibility, but I do think you should be focusing on some other things to help get through this recovery. Maybe contact some friends in the area, try and enjoy the time off and recovery process honey,” Ken suggests before pushing up from his seat. “By the way, I hope you don’t mind, but Val and I are going to go to the cabin Tuesday morning, and stay till Thursday. Kody or Tanner will be around at Val’s so if you need a ride or anything, they can take you. But if you need me to re-schedule I can. I know being alone isn’t the best option in the first couple weeks of recovery.”

“No no no, dad please go to the cabin. I’ll be okay. I can definitely get a ride to and from therapy no problem. I actually think HAO might be stopping by Monday, so if she does I’ll force her to do it,” the brunette jokes.

“You wouldn’t have to force Heather to do anything, you know she sees you as a sister, I have to head to the store if you want to get out for awhile,” he dad chuckles and makes his way out of the kitchen. Ali finishes her food, before cleaning the bowl, and pulling her phone out. She has a few messages, but as she opens them up, there is still no reply from a certain blonde. Ali sighs before shoving her phone back in her pocket, and crutching towards her room to freshen up.

 

 

“Levi, come here, I need to clean you up,” Ashlyn scrambles after the toddler as he tries to amble away from his mother. The two Harris’s just finished lunched, and Levi made sure to fully enjoy is mac n cheese, getting it all over his shirt and face. The toddler makes it a few feet into the living room before the blonde can scoop him up. She tosses him in the air a few times making him giggle, before heading to the bathroom.

“We need to clean you up buddy, Aunt Whit is coming over soon and we can’t have her thinking we are piggies,” Ashlyn teases, before placing the wiggling toddler on the sink, and wiping his hands and face off. She leads him into his room across from her own, and goes about finding fresh clothes for him.

Levi’s room is a decent size, it has a small toddler bed against the one wall, with a moveable side gate to keep him in bed at night. The comforter is decked out in little cartoon sharks and surfers, and the walls are painted blue. One wall, adjacent to his bed wall, is one wall painted with ocean waves and two surfers. Ashlyn painted it herself once she moved into their home last year.

She makes her way over to the white dresser, and opens the drawer finding a pair of pants, and a small UNC hoodie. She makes her way to Levi who is playing with two car toys in the middle of his floor.

“Alright buddy, time to change, we need to get ready,” She instructs before stripping the toddler down, checking his diaper, even though they are working on potty training she knows it will take time. She puts the fresh clothes on her son, and ruffles the dirty blonde hair on his head, before walking him back to the living room.

Ashlyn’s house was a blessing in disguise. She came across it at the beginning of last year right before Levi’s first birthday and couldn’t pass it up. It was a ranch style, 3 bedroom and two bath home. All 3 bedrooms and one bathroom were on the second floor, she kept the third bedroom as a guest room, which was a blessing when Whit would decide to crash there and help her out. The living room is a decent size, having a sectional couch, coffee table and love seat. There was a big flat screen hung on the wall, and in the one corner was Levi’s play box filled with a lot of his toys. the kitchen was the only aprt of the house that has needed work and Ashlyn had torn the cabinets out, replacing with new modern ones, and put in a new granite countertop, new appliances, and brought her kitchen table and chairs from her apartment.

Ashlyn sets Levi in the living room, flipping on the TV to some childern’s show, before making her way into the kitchen to finish cleaning up their lunch. She opens the black refrigerator pulling out a juice box, and bottle of water for herself, and makes her way back into the living room. Levi is happily playing with toy cars again, and she takes a moment to quickly run upstairs and change her shirt. She shrugs off the white t-shirt soiled from Levi’s lunch, and grabs a red and grey flannel before rushing back downstairs, buttoning it up as she goes. Levi is still sitting in the same spot and she lets out a sigh of relief.

“Alright buddy, Aunt Whit should be here any second, are you excited to see her?” she questions the toddler though she knows he barely understands.”

“Aunt Whit!” Levi exclaims before moving his toy car back and forth on the carpet, Ashlyn chuckles before going to sit on the floor with her son.

A few minutes later the door opens and Whitney walks in sporting jeans and a sweatshirt, and a bag in her hand. Ashlyn shoots her a confused look, pointing to the bag, which Whitney smiles brightly at.

“Aunt Whit! You here,” Levi says before scrambling up and wobbling over to the other blonde.

“I am buddy, I missed you so much I had to come see you today,” she cooes before picking the toddler up and bouncing him on her hip. “We are gonna spend time together today while mama goes to the store. I brought us a little surprise to work on,” she tells the boy who just happily nods along.

“What did you bring him Whit, you know you need to stop that, he is already too spoiled,” Ashlyn points out but Whitney shrugs in response.

“It’s just some cupcakes stuff, I figured while you are grocery shopping we can bake cupcakes and decorate them. Then you have something sweet to eat when you are craving it,” Whitney reasons but Ashlyn groans.

“You are soooo doing this to get him all hyped up right before you leave.”

“Maybe so, but don’t complain, you love cupcakes.”

“I can’t argue with that. I really appreciate you watching him while I go grocery shopping, you know how it is taking him. We’d be there for hours buying the whole store,” Ashlyn jokes but gives Whit a grateful smile.

“Stop, you always thank me, but I told you I was in this with you. Plus once Ryan and I decide to start trying, I expect Auntie Ash to babysit,” She grins and Ashlyn laughs before grabbing her jacket.

“You know I will, but thank you again, I’ll be back in no time,” she tells Whit before addressing her son. “Levi, you be good for Aunt Whit okay, Mama will be back soon. You two are gonna have lots of fun,” Ashlyn tells the toddler before giving him a kiss and heading out the door with her keys in hand.

Ashlyn makes the short drive to the grocery store before pulling out her list and grabbing a cart. the blonde makes it through the produce aisle, loading up with fruit and veggies, and heads into baby aisle, getting food for Levi. He has been eating more and more of her food, but she likes keeping a few jars of the softer food available. She goes down the cereal aisle next, grabbing her favorite kind and a box of cartoon shaped cereal before rounding the corner and hitting someone else’s cart. She immediately apologizes before even looking up. When she does she makes eye contact with soft brown eyes and a nose crinkling smile.

            “Well this is quite the surprise Doctor,” the brunette teases before adjusting her crutches. Ali was standing in the coffee and creamer aisle waiting on Ken to finish getting a few snacks for his road trip. He left the cart with her and seeing the blonde is a nice surprise.

            “Uhh Ali, sorry about that, I wasn’t paying attention,” Ashlyn gets out with a nervous laugh.

            “It’s okay Ashlyn, no harm done. Just a nice little surprise seeing you here. Doing some grocery shopping for the week?” Ali questions and then feels like a moron cause _Of course the blonde is grocery shopping, that what you do at the store. Smooth Krieger real smooth._ Ashlyn nods her head once before looking down and seeing the brace still in place.

            “Gotta feed myself somehow, but I am glad to see you are following my instructions. This rehab will go smoothly if you listen well all the time.”

            “Of course, Doc, I’ll follow whatever you tell me.”

            “Good to know Krieger,” the blonde winks before moving looking back at her list. Ali sees her look down, and she takes a second to look in the blonde’s cart, seeing the healthy food and then the kid’s food and baby jars.

            _What the hell. Why does she have baby food_. _Maybe it’s for a friend_ , the soccer star thinks. _Shit maybe she is married and I didn’t realize_ , she sneaks a peak at the left hand and sees no ring, but she knows that doesn’t mean anything.

            Ashlyn catches Ali staring at her cart, and watches her eyes flicker to hands, her mind is racing trying to figure out what to say to the brunette, this is not how she expected bringing up Levi.

            “Well it is nice seeing you Doctor Harris, have fun finishing the rest of your grocery shopping. I don’t want to hold you up any longer, I’m sure your family is waiting,” Ali says figuring to bow out and be professional again. She can’t believe she has been crushing on her doctor, who is married, with a kid. The brunette just wants to leave this awkward moment as soon as possible. Where is my dad at, come on man.

            Ashlyn is confused by the sudden emotionless tone Ali is using, and even more confused by the way the brunette has completely shut her off within seconds.

            “Ali, whatever is going on in your mind right now, I can assure you, you are way off base. I usually don’t bring my personal life up at all with my clients, but if you really want to know I’ll tell you,” Ashlyn tries, hoping to open the brunette back up to talking.

            “I have no reason to pry into your personal life Doctor Harris, it’s personal for a reason,” she reasons and Ashlyn is about to reply but Ali’s dad comes into the aisle saving her daughter.

            “Ali there you are, are you ready? I need to grab a few more things then we can go home and start dinner later?” Ken asks then sees the blonde, “Oh, sorry there, I didn’t realize you were talking to a someone, is this a friend of yours?”

            “Dad this is actually my physical therapist, Doctor Harris, we just bumped into each other,” Ali motions.

            “It’s nice to meet you Dr. Harris, I’m Ali’s father Ken Krieger. From what I’ve heard about the first two sessions, you will have my daughter back on track in no time.”

            Ashlyn forces a smile, and shakes hands with the older Krieger, still lost by Ali’s sudden change in demeanor. “Nice to meet you sir, but please just call me Ashlyn. But I am looking forward to continuing working with Ali, she has a lot of fight in her. She will make my job easy.”

            Ken smiles and moves to grab the cart from Ali, “It was nice meeting you Ashlyn, Alex when you’re ready I’ll be in the next aisle over,” he disappears around the corner before either can say anything.

            “Your dad seems nice,” the blonde tries but Ali is already shifting her crutches to make her escape. “Ali, I would really like to explain. But I’ll let you go follow your dad out. I’ll see you tomorrow at 10am,” the blonde concedes before watching Ali crutch away.

            Ashlyn rushes through the rest of her shopping, getting what is needed and making her way out. The brunette has her so frustrated for not letting her explain, but she also doesn’t understand why she shut down like she did. Ali can’t possibly find me attractive at all, she doesn’t like me like that. She couldn’t like me like that.

            The doctor makes her way through the checkout, and drives home. She brings in all the bags, and starts putting them away, slamming cabinets not realizing she didn’t even greet Whitney or Levi. she stops what she is doing and turns around, seeing Whit standing in the door way, watching her intently.

            “Levi is down for a nap, though if you woke him up with all this slamming, you can deal with calming him down,” Whit warns before making her to help put the remaining groceries away. “Now do you want to tell me what has your boxers in twist and you all grumpy?”

            “Guess who I bumped into?”

            “Please tell me is wasn’t Emily. I will kill her if she decided to come back now. Dono’t even think about letting her back in to your life. She fucking left you and Levi, Ash I will be so mad at you,” Whit rants but Ashlyn raises her hand to silence her.

            “It wasn’t Emily, Whit. It was Ali.”

            “Thank god, whoo that makes me feel so much better, but why are you so mad for seeing Ali there, I thought you had a little crush?” the older blonde asks, confused by her friends shitty mood.

            “Whit, I ran into Ali, in the grocery store, buying groceries for Levi and myself,” Ashlyn hands up a can of food to make the point. Whitney’s eye bulge for a minute and she seems at a loss of words. “oh um, shit Ash. Did you tell her? Are you okay? Did she not take you having a kid that well. If can’t handle that she isn’t wort..”

            “Whit! Breath for a second. She didn’t even let me explain, she saw the food and then went all professional, saying some ‘don’t want to keep your family waiting’ bullshit. I was going to explain, but then he dad come by and she went with him. She didn’t even give me the chance,” the doctor sighs and places food away dejectedly.

            “She didn’t even let you explain anything?”

“Not a thing Whit, she like completely shut down, and ran away. It’s so frustrating.”

“Well maybe she was just a little shocked and didn’t know how to proceed, I mean I am on your side, and definitely think she should’ve let you explain it, but maybe it was just the shock. You have to see her tomorrow so maybe talk then,” Whit tries to reason and she can see Ashlyn considering it.

            “We will see, I guess it doesn’t hurt to try tomorrow,” Ash gives in, and that earns a small smile from Whitney. “And if she still doesn’t want to listen, then at least you know where you stand, and you wouldn’t want someone like that around Levi anyways.”

            “What would I do without you?” Ashlyn asks seriously, Whitney coming into her life at UNC was the best possible thing to ever happen to her.

            “Who know we’d be friends all because you picked me up from the airport and rapped so badly that day,” Whitney jokes and Ash flips her off, “Hey my rapping skills were amazing then and have gotten better now.”

            “Whatever helps you sleep at night Ash. Now let’s finish putting the food away, and you can help me make icing so Levi can decorate when he wakes up.”

            The three of them spend the rest of the afternoon icing cupcakes, and eating them of course before Ashlyn fires up the stove and makes them some dinner. Whitney decided to dine with her two favorite Harris’s since Ryan is away on a lacrosse scouting trip in Texas till tomorrow afternoon. The two women chase Levi around the house after, hoping to wear out he sugar high he has going on, before finally getting him into the tub. Whitney offers to bath him, so Ashlyn takes the moment to clean up the kitchen and tidy up Levi’s toys.

            Once her son is squeaky clean, the clock shows it’s almost 8pm so she carries him off to his room, reading him a story book, tucking him in, and turning on his shark shaped night light.

            “Goodnight buddy, I love you to the moon and back,” she whispers placing a kiss on his head. “Luw you mama,” Levi yawns out before closes his eyes.

            Ashlyn makes her way back downstairs and sees Whitney has gotten two beers out of the fridge and is sitting at the island with Ashlyn’s laptop open. “You sure lucked out with having a son that goes down for bed so easily,” Whitney mentions and all Ashlyn can do is agree.

            “Thank god for that, I don’t know how I would’ve survived if he didn’t sleep. Are you looking at the schedule for the week?” Ashlyn asks, grabbing the beer and taking a swig.

            “Yeah, I want to make sure everything is good to go, since Ryan and I are leaving Tuesday morning and won’t be back will Saturday. You know if you need me to stick around I can, I don’t like leaving that long,” the older blonde reasons but Ashlyn waves her off.

            “Whit, you two have been planning this trip to the mountains forever, don’t worry about it. I got everything covered at work, and Chris and Beth are around for Levi like always. Worst comes to worst I’ll call your mom to help, she loves Levi,” Ashlyn explains and sees Whitney glare. “You need to stop calling her, she keeps bugging me for kids of my own.”

            “Get to it girl, Levi needs some cousins to watch out for.”

“Hush child, don’t jinx me. We will get to that point soon enough. We still need to tie the knot this summer before kids are even a thought,” Whitney reminds Ash before taking a drink of her own beer.

            “Levi is going to be the cutest damn ring-bear in his little tux,” Ash says proudly just thinking about the wedding.

            “I know, I can’t wait to see him at the altar, he is going to Ryan a run for his money,” Whitney jokes causing Ashlyn to laugh.

            “I can’t wait for that day. Two of my closest friends getting hitched.”

            “It seems so soon, we only have four months to go!”

            “It will be here in no time, and I can’t wait to stand up and tell all the embarrassing stories about you in college,” Ashlyn teases, though she knows she will only talk with utmost respect for Whitney and Ryan. They have been there for the blonde and Levi more than any other person in the world. She will never be able to fully express how much having Whitney as a best friend has meant to her.

            “Whatever you say Harris, just remember I have all the videos of you messing up with Levi,” Whitney winks and leans back in her chair. She sees its getting closer to 9, and knows she needs to head home soon to clean up and turn in for the night.

            Ashlyn lets out a yawn herself before leaning against the island. “I think that is my cue to head out. I’m tired myself, that little boy of ours keeps me running nonstop,” Whitney stands from her chair before grabbing both beer bottles, cleaning them out and tossing them in the recycle bin.

            “Thanks again Whit, I appreciate the help. Please text me when you get home, and I will see you bright and early at work,” Ashlyn tells Whitney goodnight, and watches her get in her car and pull away. She closes the door and rests against it for a moment, before locking it, shutting the lights off and heading upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. She peeks into Levi’s room to see him fast asleep before padding into her room.

            As the doctor lays in bed, she kept help but think about Ali, and how she reacted. She only hopes she lets her talk to her tomorrow about. If not she will cut whatever friendship and crush she has with her, and go completely professional. Her last thoughts are hoping for the best tomorrow before she falls asleep.

* * *

 

 

February 13th, 2012

 

Ashlyn’s morning did not go as plan. Usually she drops Levi off at her brother’s house with Beth and their young daughter, but Chris called her that morning warning her Beth had the flu so it may not be wise to have Levi around her. She wasn’t able to catch her babysitter with enough notice, so she texted Whit and told her Levi was coming in today,

            This is how Ashlyn ends up in the PT room, with Ali doing her stretches and staying quiet, and Levi rushing into the room startling both the women. Whitney came running in after him but he heads right to his mother.

            “Mama, Aunt Whit says I be good and get ice cweam. I be good promise,” the boy relies the information to his mom, and Ashlyn glares at Whitney for that bribe.

            “Oh did she Levi, that was sure nice of Aunt Whitney to promise that, but if you really want ice cream, you can’t interrupt mama at work. I am working with a very important person right there,” Ashlyn points over to Ali trying to show her son she is working. Ali feels like a deer in headlights. Both women are staring at her and she drops her graze down to the little boy who smiles so big the dimple pops out and waves to the strange lady.

            “Hi!” Levi exclaims brightly and Ashlyn watches Ali closely. The brunette smiles in return waving to the boy, before wobbling over to him. “Mama, why she no walk right?” he ask pointing to Ali’s leg which makes Whitney snort in response.

            “Levi, Ali has a boo-boo on her leg. We are working to make her better again,” Ashlyn tries to explain and Levi nods along before looking back at Ali. “You no hurt, you be strong and get bewwer,” he tells her and Ali can’t help but smile even wider at the mini Harris.

            He has a lot of Ashlyn’s features, but the dark dirty blonde hair is nowhere near Ashlyn’s bleach blonde. Levi is wearing a UNC shirt and pants, and he steps closer to Ali to see her “boo-boo”.

“Levi, be careful please, you don’t want to hurt Miss Ali. Why don’t you go play with Aunt Whitney in my her office and we will go to lunch soon,” the doctor persuades and Levi goes running out of the room in flash, leaving Whitney chasing after him and Ashlyn laughing at her son’s random antics.

“Sorry, I usually don’t have him at work, but my brother’s wife got the flu so she couldn’t watch him like normal, and I wasn’t able to reach the babysitter before I had to leave,” Ashlyn explains, even though she doesn’t have to.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain it to me, it is your own practice anyways,” Ali conforms Ashlyn’s own thoughts.

“He is really cute though, I’m sure he gives you and your partner a run for your money at home.”

“It’s just Levi and I, which is what I was going to explain to you yesterday at the store before you crutched away,” the blonde says tersely.

“Oh. I didn’t realize.”

“Of course you didn’t, you didn’t give me the chance to explain it to you,” Ashlyn lets out a frustrated sigh before running her hand through her hair. “Look if you really want to know a little information I will tell you, but after we finish up with your therapy session,”

Ali looks at her doctor, taking in her sincere gesture before nodding in agreement, “Okay, if you are willing to tell me about him, I’d like to know. He is really cute, but he needs to be repping a better college.”

Ashlyn smiles at the teasing, seeming to slipping back into their light banter again, “Oh hush, his pride for UNC is perfect. But enough delay, let’s get you moving.”

The two women spend the next hour going through the motions and exercises Ashlyn suggests and testing Ali’s mobility yet again. When they finally decide to call it for the session, Ali hops up on the table and lets Ashlyn go to work on stretching and putting cream on her leg.

“So how old is Levi?” the brunette asks, looking genuinely curiously.

The blonde pauses her movement for a moment before continuing to stretch her leg out, “Levi just turned 2 actually, last month on the 15th.”

“Wow, he is only two and moves that well and is talking like that. I am pretty impressed,” Ali relays looking over at the doctor.

“Yeah he is a little smarty-pants. He stumbles a lot but I love watching him walk around.”

“So, you said it’s just you and Levi?”

“I did, and I want to tell you about that, but maybe over some lunch? Might be easier to talk and feel comfortable about all this,” the blonde suggests. Ali agrees before reaching for her phone and canceling her ride from Tanner.

“So let’s go meet Levi again, and get some grub,” the blonde leads the way to her office, hoping for the best.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn and Ali finally have a moment to clear up a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update today. hopefully get a longer update by the weekend.

Chapter 4

February 13th, 2012

 

The brunette had rode with Whitney in her car, following behind the blonde and her son to the nearby deli shop they frequent. Whitney smiled hesitantly over at the soccer player when she got in her car, and they made small talk about the national team before arriving at the shop. The blonde and Levi were already parked and inside the deli shop, waiting for the other two. The girls made their way inside, and Ali took a tentative seat across from the doctor and gave a small smile as Ashlyn tried to get the little boy in his seat.

“Levi, come on buddy, sit down for me so I can go get your food,” the blonde tried to persuade and Levi finally gave in, plopping down in his chair. “Mama, I wan ham and turk,” the boy smiled.

“I know you do buddy, I’m gonna go up and order it for you, you need to be good for Aunt Whit, okay?” the boy nods in agreement, “Whit, you want your usual?” Ashlyn double checks.

“Yes ma’am,” Ashlyn then looks over at Ali, “Do you want to come up and look at the menu?”

“Sure, that would be smart,” Ali makes her way to her feet and follows the blonde the few feet up to the counter and looks over the options. “The turkey club is pretty good, it comes with avocado though, I know some people don’t like it,” Ashlyn offers and Ali decides to go with it. “Sounds good to me, is that what you get also?”

“Yeah I love it, they actual know Whitney and mines’ order by heart this place is close and has a healthy selection,” the doctor tells the brunette.

Ali is about to respond when a man, probably in his 50s, with short greying hair appears from the back. “Ashlyn! How’s my favorite tattooed blonde doing?” he goes right over and gives Ashlyn a hug and smile.

“I’m good Chet! I brought Levi today, so I’m sure he will be sneaking over to see you soon enough,” the blonde replies. Chet then glances over at Ali before sticking his hand out and introducing himself. “Sorry miss, I didn’t see you there, I’m Chet the owner of the shop, is this your first time eating here?”

“Oh sorry Chet, this is Ali, a friend of mine, and she is a PT patient over at the center, she plays for the national soccer team,” Ashlyn introduces them, and Ali shakes the man’s hand. “Nice to meet you Chet.”

“The pleasure is all mine Miss Ali, now did you have a minute to look over the menu, or do you need a few minutes to decide still?”

“I think we are all good bud, Whit, Levi and I will take the usual, and Ali is going to do the same as me,” the blonde orders and Chet nods, telling Ashlyn the price which is far below what it should be, when the blonde pulls her wallet out, Ali is ready to protest.

“Ashlyn, you don’t have to pay for mine, I can do that,” she tries but the blonde waves a dismissive hand. “It’s okay, Chet cuts us a deal for basically eating here 5 times a week.”

“I wouldn’t let you pay for yourself anyways Miss Ali, if you’re a friend of Ashlyn, you’re a friend of mine now,” the man grins and Ali can’t help but smile in return. Ashlyn makes her way to the cooler next to the counter and grabs two bottles of water, a bottle of juice and then looks at Ali with raised eyebrows. “Water please.”

The girls make their way back over to the table to see Whitney and Levi playing with a toy car on the table top.

“Here Levi, I got your juice, you need to be real careful cause mama forgot your sippy cup at home,” the blonde says and Levi just reaches for the bottle of juice.

“Have you heard anything from Chris?” Whitney asks to break up the awkward silence that settled.

“Yeah, I called him on the drive over, he thinks Beth has the flu, so I told him not to worry about Levi all week. I don’t want to harass Beth with him, and Chris has to work. I’m probably going to call your mom for Wednesday and see if I can get the sitter Thursday and Friday.”

“That’s smart honestly, worst thing to deal with when your sick is a rambunctious two-year-old. But you know my mom will watch Levi Thursday and Friday also if you ask. She is getting bored at home with this weather.”

“I know, I just don’t like to burden her with him, Chris offers cause he’s my brother and they have their own 3-year-old, but I know how it is to deal with them when you’re sick.”

Ali just listens to the blondes go back and forth, feeling like an intruder to all of the talk.

“I’m sorry Ali, that was kind of rude of us,” Whitney says after seeing the distant look on her face.

“No no, it’s okay, you have to figure out things like that a head of time,” she forces.  

“Mama!! Car go zrroom zroom,” Levi cheers out running the car in front of the blonde’s arm. Gaining the attention of all three women. “Thar’s right buddy, it does,” Ashlyn smiles down at her son. “Hey Levi, you know Ali is a soccer player?” Ashlyn tells the boy who’s eyes light right up.

“Ali, you pway soc-soc?” Levi asks clapping his hands excitedly, making the brunette smile at his reaction. “Soc-soc is his way for soccer, he’s learning.”

“I figured Ash, but yeah Levi I do! Once my boo-boo is all better I’ll be playing again,” Ali tells the boy who is smiling.

“Ali, maybe we pway? I pway real good,” Levi tells her looking at his mother for praise. “You do buddy, maybe once Ali starts feeling better you can help as at work, we will see okay?” the blonde intercepts. Trying not to put Ali on the spot.

“Levi, as soon as I can, you and I can kick the ball back and forth okay? You just may need to take it easy on me,” she teases.

“Mama, I get to pway with a real soccer pwayer. I promise Ali, I be careful,” Levi says, understanding Ali is hurt.

“Alright Ladies, and my favorite little guy ever, lunch is served,” Chet announces as he drops the sandwiches off at the table and says hello to Levi, listening to him ramble on and on about his day. Chet listens with rapt attention and interacts with the boy that makes Ali see just how much the blonde must bring Levi here.

Ashlyn passes Ali her sandwich, giving her a small smile as the brunette says thank you. The 3 women dig into their food as Levi and Chet continue to talk back and forth. Ali watches closely as Levi continues to try and communicate with the older man, for a two-year-old she is impressed by how well Levi can talk already. She also notices how every few moments Ashlyn glances over at her son, making sure he is still safe in his chair. Ali sees the almost permanent smile that is on the blondes’ lips whenever she looks at Levi, and it makes her feel a pull towards the blonde.

“Okay Levi, how about after you finish your lunch, and if its okay with your mama, you come back and help me taste test some desert? I need opinions from someone I trust,” Chet says to get the boy to finally sit down and eat, before looking over at Ashlyn for approval.

“Of course Chet, but you know you don’t have to do that,” Ashlyn says and Chet waves a hand to dismiss her, “Hush now, the boy is always welcomed here, plus he is a great little helper.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” the blonde concedes.

“Maybe I can come back and keep an eye on both of them, make sure they don’t cause any trouble back there,” Whitney suggests, knowing it will give Ashlyn and Ali a moment to talk.

Ashlyn smiles gratefully at Whit, “That’d be awesome, just don’t let him get to hyped on sugar, after this I’ll be taking him home and don’t want to deal with that during nap time.”

“Are you done for the day after this?” Ali asks and Ashlyn nods her head. “Yeah with Chris canceling on me, I knew I would only be able to do half day with having to have Levi with me. Whitney is leaving tomorrow for a trip with her fiancé, so we only had a half day planned today so she could go home and back in time.”

“Where are you headed Whitney?”

“Ryan, my fiancé, and I are going up to the mountains till Saturday. We rented a cabin up there, going to take some time to relax and hash out some final wedding details.”

“Aww, congrats! I love weddings, I always said I would want to be a wedding planner if soccer didn’t last. When’s the wedding?”

“It’s July 15th, which is going to be so freaking hot, but Ryan really wanted to get married on the day we met. It feels like it will be here in no time,” Whitney relies.

“Then by this time next year Levi and I will be expecting baby cousins to be arriving at some point,” the tattooed blonde jokes which earns a smack from Whitney.

“Stop that, I already have two kids, you and Levi, I don’t need anymore.”

            “Oh, don’t be that way, you want your own, you know it,” Ashlyn teases.

            “I do but not for a while, how about you Ali, do you want kids?” Whitney questions the brunette who almost chokes on her drink. “Jeez, Whit you only have known the girl for a week, and you’re already asking personal shit. Ali, you don’t have to answer that. Whitney doesn’t think before she speaks.”

            “Uh no, it’s okay it just caught me off guard. But um yeah, I can see myself having a kid or two. But I really couldn’t afford to get pregnant anytime soon, the Olympics and World Cup are on my radar,” the soccer star navigates around the question.

            “That’s completely understandable. Those are two pretty major events. Do you plan on signing with the Spirit back here, or continue to play overseas?” Whitney asks again, earning another sharp look from Ashlyn.

            “Oh man, I mean I will probably go back to Germany, if only to get my rehab in, if the league stands after this season I would definitely like to come back and play in my hometown. I just don’t want to give up my spot with Germany if the league folds. I know it sounds selfish but I just want to play soccer,” Ali answers honestly and Whitney can only agree with the logic.

            “Makes perfect sense, you have to look out for your career.”

            “Mama, I all done. I go with Chet now, pwease!” Levi asks, pointing to his empty plate in front of him. Whitney laughs, before downing the rest of sandwich and standing up from her seat. She grabs her trash and Levi’s before tossing it out and making her way to the boy. “We will be back with Chet, let me know when you want to leave,” she smiles before picking the boy up and carrying him back behind the counter. They here Chet talking excitedly which makes both women at the table laugh.

            “So, Germany huh? You like it over there?” Ashlyn asks, trying to open some conversation between them.

            “Yeah, I really love it, I mean it’s nothing like home, but it has become a second home and the way they play over there has really done wonders for my ability on the pitch. I can’t deny how nice it would be for the NWSL to last and maybe have the chance to play back here.”

            “I can completely understand that. I also see your point on liking being over there, when you go play somewhere else you pick up new skills or can refine your old skills to be better cause you have to adapt to the environment.”

            “That’s it exactly! Finally, someone who understands it,” Ali smiles over at the blonde who returns it.

            “Come on now, I may not play anymore but I’m not that far gone from the game, I know what it’s like,” Ashlyn teases.

            “Speaking of your pass career, Tobin Heath says hi,” Ali relies and Ashlyn perks up at the name.

            “Damn, that’s right Toby and you play together, I didn’t even put that together. How is she? I miss that girl, she was insanely talented in college, and I know from the games I’ve caught she has only gotten better.”

            “She’s good, they were finishing up with training camp the other day. I am always impressed by how humble she is, she is probably one of the best players the US has, and yet she doesn’t let it affect her, she is so laid back about it all,” Ali tells the blonde.

            “Yeah that sounds like her, in college she would always stroll into the locker calm as can be, in flip flops and ripped jeans, and just go about her business. She never let anything get to her, which is amazing when you play a sport. She used to calm me down when I would get too hyped up,” the blonde laughs at the many memories forming in her head of Tobin.

            “She really is something else, though she said you were extremely talented yourself.”

            “I was okay, if I didn’t have the injuries I did, then maybe I’d be playing on the national team. But with those two and life catching up to me, I knew it was time to get serious about my life and options other than soccer. Plus, at the time I was young and in love, so being away from her seemed like a shitty thing to do,” Ashlyn reveals a little bit about her past, and that’s all Ali needs.

            “Young and in love, didn’t work out after college?”

            “It did for about 3 years after we graduated, we were engaged, settled down in our lives, at least I thought we were, and then I came home one day from work to a note on the table saying she couldn’t stand being here anymore and she left. I remember automatically thinking she took Levi, and when I found him in his crib sound asleep, I knew everything would change for me.”

            “Oh Jesus, I am so sorry Ashlyn, I didn’t know that. I don’t even know what to say,” Ali stutters out, shocked from the admission.

            “It’s oaky, no one knows how to react to that, I sure as hell didn’t and I had to live through it. I just knew that there was no bringing her back. I tried calling and contacting her but it went nowhere. She just gave up the 6 years we had, the life we built, and the son we had, and ran away. I never saw it coming,” Ashlyn tells her honestly, looking intently at the table.

            Ali reaches over and grabs the blondes’ wrist on the table, trying to get her to look up, when she finally does, the brunette offers a sad smile. “You went through something really shitty, but in the end, it seems that you are still standing on your feet and doing a good job. I don’t think a lot of people in that situation would be where you are right now, you have a lot of fight in you,” 

            “Thank you, that means a lot. The last 2 years has been hard, but I’m trying my best for him. He doesn’t deserve to ever feel unloved or like he doesn’t matter. Seeing you that day at the grocery store threw me for a loop, but when you saw what I was buying and just kinda assumed what my life was about, it hurt. I mean I thought I made it pretty obvious that I was flirting with you, but maybe I didn’t. Though maybe how you reacted, thinking I had a whole family and was trying to flirt with you, that makes sense,” The blonde rambles on, not making sense towards the end.

            “Ashlyn, I want to apologize about that, I think it was the shock of seeing the baby food and stuff in your cart, I wasn’t prepared for that. But it also wasn’t fair to you that I freaked out and assumed, not letting you explain anything. That was bad on me, so I’m sorry,” Ali apologizes and gives the blondes tattooed arm a squeeze. Ashlyn gives her a small smile.

            “It’s okay Ali, honestly most people are shocked when they find out a 24 year old single woman has a two year old son, especially when your tattooed and not the most girly one out there,” Ashlyn jokes earning a laugh from Ali.

            “Do you mind if I ask something? You don’t have to answer if it’s too personal,”

            “Levi was carried by my ex, her name was Emily, but it was my egg. That’s why he looks so much like me. She wanted to carry him, but wanted me to have a part of it, so we compromised. It took over a year to conceive him, but I have full parental rights because he is biologically mine,” Ashlyn says, guessing where Ali was going to go with it.

            “Well, you hit that on the nail. But Ash, he is so damn cute. I figured you had to have something to do with it, but I honestly couldn’t see you pregnant, no offense.”

            “No, you’re right on that. I do not ever want to go through having a baby myself. I saw how crazy it gets, and yeah it would be awesome to feel that connection, but I am okay with being the doting spouse, encouraging my girl on,” Ashlyn tells her honestly.

            “I can see that. What was Levi like as a baby? He just seems so full of excitement.”

            “The stories I could tell you. When my ex was still in the picture he slept alright, he would wake up occasionally, but I would always be up and out of bed as soon as I heard him. I just wanted to be there and help out as much as I could. It almost seemed like he knew when Emily left, because he spared me. He slept through most of the nights, would take his bottle no problems, and napped when needed too. He was perfect. Now since he can walk and talk a little he has a lot of fun running around the house, or getting into different things. He’s just so curious, but I love it. He kept me grounded, and focused on becoming a better mom, because I know he deserves the best. He has taught me a lot and I can’t wait to continue to teach him things as he gets older.”

            “I only have seen you interact with Levi today, but from what I have seen, and the way you just spoke about him and the situation, it shows how much you care about him. He loves you so much, and I can see that from a few hours,” Ali tells Ashlyn honestly, and earns a dimple popping smile from the blonde.

            “Thanks for letting me explain things, I know that is a lot to handle but I appreciate you letting me talk to you about him.”

            “Thank you for telling me, and offering to talk to me about it. Obviously, I didn’t handle the situation correctly but it means a lot that you talked about it all with me.”

            “You’ll have to tell me the story behind you and Whitney one day, you two are as close as can be,” Ali motions over towards the other blonde who is snacking away with Levi.

            Ashlyn laughs at the two of them, “Yeah, that’s definitely a story for another day. I think we may have to cut lunch short soon, Levi doesn’t need that much sugar, and getting him in the bath and down for a nap is going to be rough,” the doctor sighs just thinking about it.

            “Good luck! It sounds like real fun,” Ali teases before pulling her phone out and seeing a few messages from Kyle. she groans at the sight before pocketing the phone.

            “Everything okay?”

            “Yeah, it’s just my brother. God forbid I don’t answer immediately, the queen gets pissy.”

            “He’s older right?”

            “Yeah, a year older. He’s had a rough past, but I love him. He means the world to me. But our background is a story for another day also,” Ali cheeses, and Ashlyn can only agree.

            “So do you want me to drop you off at home? Or Whitney? I figured I’d leave it up to you,” Ashlyn asks, twirling her water bottle in her hand.

            “It doesn’t matter, I live about 20 minutes north of here, I don’t know if either of you live near there, if not I can call Tanner and he will get me.”

            “No, I can definitely ride you then, let me just go get Levi, and tell Whit. I know she wants to get home to pack soon,” Ashlyn says before standing from the table and making her way back to the prep room. Ali watches her talk with Levi, Whitney, and Chet, listening to whatever Levi is relaying to his mother. Ali smiles as she sits back in her seat and takes a moment to digest everything she just learned about the tattooed doctor.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving along

February 14, 2012

 

            Ashlyn had closed the office for the day, even though she wasn’t doing anything but laying around at home with Levi. With Whitney gone, she didn’t feel like making anyone come in on the off chance they had plans throughout the day. She got a later start to the day, Levi slept till almost 9am, which she was thankful for, since it allowed her to catch a few extra hours of sleep and then clean up the house a little bit before he woke up.

            She made Levi heart-shaped pancakes, and he devoured them within minutes. Ashlyn had thought a lot about her lunch and talk yesterday, even the drive home how they talked about Levi and different things concerning soccer. It felt so natural to talk to the brunette about Levi, and Ali interacting with the boy gave the blonde a weird feeling in her chest.

            When they finally made their way over to Ali’s house, Ashlyn helped her out of the car and walked her up to the door to make sure she got up the small staircase okay. They spoke briefly before Ashlyn told the soccer star she would text her when she got home. Since she arrived home yesterday, the two women have been texting back and forth whenever they can.

            Levi is sitting in the living room, playing with his little soccer ball, as Ashlyn sits on the couch keeping an eye on him, as she checks her email and works on some paperwork. Whitney had texted Ashlyn a little bit ago saying Ryan and she made it safe to the cabin, and that she would see her this weekend. Ashlyn sees an email from U.S. Soccer, asking for a update of Ali’s rehab so far, and the exercises they have been performing to see if it is meeting the standards. She forwarded over the exercise plan she had created, along with the stretches and mobility progression so far. She also attached the medical file she had received from her orthopedic doctor just in case. After she emailed it all over, she picked her phone up and pulled up the brunette’s name.

**Ashlyn** : _U.S. Soccer knocking on my email to get an update on you…told them you were refusing to do anything and pout the whole time…._

**Ali:** _Whoa now….that is so uncalled for, you know I only pout when you pick on me :p_

            Ashlyn chuckles softly at the message,

**Ashly** n: _When do I ever pick on you? I remember a certain someone being a little quick to jump the gun_

**Ali** : _I will never live that down.._

**Ashlyn** : _You will, I will just tease you about it every now and then._

            Levi steals the blonde’s attention as he starts kicking the soccer ball around the living room, which gains Ashlyn snapping a picture of it.

**Ashlyn** : _Image Attached: You might have some competition soon, he’s getting coordinated._

**Ali** : _he could so kick my ass any day. But at least I know I could score on retired goalkeeper._

**Ashlyn:** _There’s only one way you’d score on me, and it’s not in between the posts ;)_

            Ashlyn hits send before talking herself out of it, and it feels like hours before Ali replies, when in reality it was on 2 minutes. She hesitantly opens the message afraid that was a little too strong.

**Ali _:_** _Oh I believe I can score on you multiple ways, on and off the pitch ;p_

**Ashlyn** _: You’re giving a girl a heart attack over here._

**Ali:** _Can’t have that, it is Valentine’s day after all, no heart attacks._

**Ashlyn:** This is a stupid holiday, I only did something for Levi to see him smile, made him pink heart shaped pancakes.

**Ali:** _I completely agree..but where are my heart shaped pancakes, I’m pretty sad I didn’t get to experience those Master Chef._

**Ashlyn** _: you are more than welcome to come over for dinner and desert, got some cute pink and red heart shaped cupcakes made._  

            Ashlyn is nervous that she just invited the soccer star over for dinner, and she feels her heart starting to race as she waits for the response. She puts her phone down and goes towards Levi who smiles up at his mom.

            “Buddy, mama just asked Ali for dinner, let’s hope she says yes,” she tells the boy who just grins in response. She goes back to the couch, setting Levi on her lap, turning the TV on, and grabbing her phone as she bounces her knees to entertain the boy.

**Ali (2 messages** ):

            _Look at you asking your patient to dinner and desert, I would love too actually_

_But my horrible doctor has yet to clear me to drive so I don’t think I will be able to get over there tonight._

**Ashlyn:** _Don’t even worry about that, be ready by 5pm and we will be there to pick you up._

**Ali:** _If you’re sure, I’ll see you at 5 then._

 

            Ashlyn smiles down at her phone, doing a little fist pump, which in turn Levi copies the action, giggling at his mom. She goes in and tickles the toddler’s belly, making him continue to laugh and try and squirm away.

 

            Ali is standing in her kitchen at home, smiling dumbly down at her phone from the conversation that just went down. She looks at the clock and sees its about to be 11am, so she knows she needs to get her stretches done, so she can shower and be start getting ready at some point. She goes about to change into her workout clothes, and makes her way through the various stretches and exercises that are in the program, by the time she is done she is exhausted, her knee is tender, and she really needs to shower.

            Ali makes her way into her childhood room, and gets into the shower. Once she is fresh, clean, and legs are shaved, she heads into her room and throws on a long sleeve and sweats before looking through her closet to see what clothes she has appropriate for dinner.

            Since she is still using crutches and a brace, she grabs a pair of all black Nike tights, and long-sleeve grey shirt, that flows out at the bottom, and is V-neck cut. It’s simple but cute. She lays it out on her bed, and grabs her phone scrolling through her contacts before finding the name she wanted. She takes a deep breath and hits call before hearing the distinct squeal of a hello on the other line.

 

* * *

 

            After Ali agreed to come over for dinner, the blonde went to work making sure the house was tidied up. Levi went down for his nap at noon with no issues, and the doctor used that time to pick out her outfit, and one for Levi, ironing them and prepping food to save time on cooking later. She chose to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black and grey striped dress shirt. she looked through Levi’s closet quietly and picked out a cute little red dress shirt and black colored pants. Both of them would wear their matching socks with pink and red hearts all over them. Once she had the outfits out, she ironed them and stored them in her room so Levi wouldn’t see it till it was time to get dressed.

            The blonde peeks her head into her son’s room, seeing he is still faced asleep, she makes her way into her bedroom, grabbing the baby monitor and heading into the en-suite bathroom to get a quick shower. She made it all the way through her shower and just wrapped a towel around herself when she heard noises from the monitor and knew Levi must have woken up. She slipped on shorts and sports bra before going into his room to get him from his nap. Levi was standing on his toddler bed, the gate was up on the side to keep him from falling off, and he started bouncing up and down when he spotted his mother walk in the room.

            Ashlyn scooped the boy up in her arms, tossing him lightly in the air before catching again, making him giggle. The pair made their way back into her room, and she set him on her bed, unwrapping her hair from the towel and drying it.

            “Levi, we have a visitor for dinner tonight, you going to be a good boy right?”

Levi looks at his mom and smiles in response, “I good, I good!” he says with a big dimple smile.

            “You are good, and you need to be extra good tonight, if you are good, you will get a special treat, okay?” she tells him, which garners the boy nodding along excited at the mention of a treat. Ashlyn checks the time and sees its now almost 2:30, so she knows she will have to get Levi fed again, and then in the bathtub after a late lunch.

* * *

 

 

            Ali hangs up the phone when she sees it’s a little after 2:30, she wants to clean up around the house a little before she starts getting ready for tonight. She feels a lot better after her phone call, accepting how she is starting to feel about the blonde, and being open to any possibility to happen with her doctor and her son. She sees a few texts from Kelley, Alex, and her childhood friend Emily. She reads through them quickly, replying back thanking Emily again for dropping off the Nike clothes she asked for. She makes her way into the living, and catches a soccer match being replayed while she makes a light snack.

            Once she is refueled, she makes her way into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup, taking her time to curl it loosely and applying her foundation, mascara, and eyeliner. She goes into her room, and slips into the clothes she had laid out, putting the brace back in place once her tights are on. she slips on some black Nike trainers and applies some perfume before checking the time and seeing it is 4:32pm. She smiles that she is not running late. she grabs her purse and throws her wallet, phone charger, and grabs her phone of the nightstand. She makes her way into living room, putting her purse on the coffee table and grabbing the present she wrapped for Levi. she sit down on the couch and waits for Ashlyn to arrive.

            10 minutes to 5pm, Ali hears a knock on the front door, jostling her from the soccer match on TV, she is impressed the blonde is early and grabs her things before crutching her way to the door to greet the blonde.

            When the defender opens the door she sees the blonde standing slightly back, dressed nicely in a black and grey stripe bottun down, and its rolled to her elbows. The blonde smiles at Ali saying hi, and a dimple pops out, as Ali smiles back she sees movement below and sees Levi’s standing in front of his mom holding a bouquet of lilies and tulips with an identical dimple popping smile. Ali’s grin widens at the sight and sees Levi thrust the flowers towards the brunette.

            “Those are for you Ali, Levi wanted to give them to you, he picked them out himself,” the blonde relies and smiles when Ali moves her crutches out of the way and talks to Levi. “Levi, these are beautiful, thank you so much for the flowers. I actually have something for you in this bag, do you want to come in and open up the present?” Ali asks while looking up at Ashlyn.

            “Ali, you didn’t have to et him anything,” Ashlyn says as she ushers the boy inside Ali’s childhood home.

            “Hush now, I wanted to. I had my friend pick it up for me, I just hope I got the sizes right.”

            “Mama, presents!” Levi calls out smiling at the women.

            “What do you say to Ali buddy?”

            “Thank you Awi” Levi says respectfully while taking the bag from the defender.

            Both wwomen watch as he rips through the bag, pulling out two U.S.W.N.T shirts, one with the team logo, and one with Krieger 11 on the back, he then pulls out a pair of soccer shorts, and a small hat with the soccer logo on it. He is babbling excitedly looking at the new clothes and automatically puts the black hat on, and it falls over his eyes. “Awi!! Thank you, thank you,” he says happily before throwing himself on the defenders’ good leg, hugging tightly. Ali runs her hand over the boys head, ruffling his hair and telling him he was welcomed, she looked up to see the blonde watching the two interact with a smile on her face. She mouths a “thank you” to the brunette and cleans up the bag and tissue paper.

            “Let me go find a vase for these flowers, then we can head out,” Ali tells them before trying to make her way to the kitchen. Ashlyn is following closely behind and scoops the flowers out of the defender’s hand and asks where the vase is. Ali tells her and watches as the blonde makes her way to the cabinet, grabbing a small vase up and filling it up with water before placing the flowers in it.

            “We didn’t know your favorite, so Levi picked these two kinds cause they were colorful and pretty,” Ashlyn explains with a small sheepish smile.

            “I love them, lilies are actually my favorite, so good job Levi.”

            “You know you didn’t really need to get him anything, though he will probably wear those shirts and hats all the time now.”

            “I told you to hush about that. I had my friend pick them up, I know I didn’t need to, but I wanted to. He’s cute, and needs to represent the team,” Ali teases.

            “Well thank you then, that was really sweet of you,” the blonde stepping closely to the brunette, Ali smiles shyly back and about to say something when Levi come busting into the kitchen saying he is getting hungry.

            The women laugh nervously, and take that as a que to head back to the doctor’s home.

* * *

 

 

            The three of them are seated in at the kitchen table, Ashlyn just put all the food out on the table, and put Levi’s dinner on his plate. The doctor had made chicken parmesan, baked sweet potatoes, and asparagus. She also made a side salad, and had poured Ali a glass of red wine, while she had a glass of whisky. Levi had his chicken all cut up, and the potatoes mashed, along with little baby carrots, they were his favorite. He was babbling excited on and on while they all enjoyed their dinner, the women making small talk to each other or conversing with the young boy. Once dinner is finished, with Ali thanking the tattooed “master chef” a million times, Ashlyn moves Levi to the living room, setting him down on the floor so he can play with his toys, before going back into the kitchen to refill Ali’s wine and her own glass. Ali is situated on the couch, watching Levi as he plays with his toy cars all over the floor. Ashlyn hands her the glass and smiles at the small thank you.

            “He really is adorable,” Ali says absentmindedly and Ashlyn smiles over at her.

            “Yeah, he has me wrapped around his fingers, but I don’t even mind. He is worth it,” the says honestly gazing over at her son.

            “You really are a great mother, I know how hard it is to only have one parent present, not that young, but I can tell you really love him and just want the best.”

            “I do, I didn’t have the best childhood growing up, and when we brought him into the world, I figured he would have a much better one with two doting parents, but things happen, and I can’t let the decisions of others affect the love and care he gets. I want him to know what its liked to feel loved, and to love others,” Ashlyn says honestly and Ali smiles over at her.

            “Well anyone with eyes can see how much you love him, and you aren’t letting a shitty situation dictate that. So you are doing better than a lot of parents already.”

            “Thanks Ali, I appreciate that honestly.”

            The two women smile at each other before Levi gains their attention as he throws his little soccer ball towards his mom, who laughs as she rolls it back to him. The mother and son continue the routine for a few minutes before Ashlyn stands and picks the boy up, giving him a kiss on the cheek before settling back on the couch.

            “Okay, how about a movie, then we can have some desert? How does that sound?” She asks and looks between Ali and Levi, both agreeing. “Awi, you sit next to me?” Levi asks sweetly as he climbs out of his mother’s lap and plops next to the brunette.

            “Of course buddy, I would love too,” Ali says before pulling the boy close to her side and he leans against her getting comfy. Ashlyn smiles on at the pair before grabbing the remote and finding a kid friendly movie.

            They settle on the Incredibles, Levi loves the movie, and Ali has surprisingly never seen it. Ashlyn mainly sits on the couch, sipping her drink and watching the two next to her. Levi is engrossed in the movie, now laying his head-on Ali’s lap, who seems to be absently rubbing his back as she watches the cartoon superhero family. This moment right here, seems so domestic and normal, and Ashlyn can’t help to think about it hopefully happening again.

            When the movie is about half way through, Ashlyn stands to get a refill, grabbing Ali’s glass as well, and putting three heart shaped cupcakes on a plate. She juggles both glasses in her one hand, the plate in the other and makes her way into the living room. Levi’s eye light up at the cupcakes and he sits up excitedly waiting for his treat.

            “Now Levi was a big help baking these, he helped decorate them with icing and taste test a few of them to make sure they were good, right buddy?”

            “Yeah mama, I hewped. Awi, they good!” he says excitedly as Ashlyn places the plate down and putting a paper towel down. She motions for Levi to hop of the couch and he does so, and takes a seat a small plastic booster Ashlyn places by the coffee table. She takes the wrapper of the cupcake and sets it on the napkin before Levi digs right in, smearing icing all over his face as he munches away. Ashlyn laughs at her son as she hands Ali a cupcake and napkin and takes her seat with her own.

            “Levi, you did such a good job decorating these, they are so pretty!” the defender gushes and the boy nods in response while focusing on his cupcake. Ali peels back the cupcake wrapper and takes a small bite, hmming in response to how good it is.

            “Did you make these by scratch?” Ali asks looking over at Ashlyn. “Yeah, I don’t like using box recipes, I’d rather make it by hand, that way I can try and substitute healthier alternatives for ingredients,” the blonde responds, taking a bite of her own cupcake.

            “Ash! These are so good! You have to teach, I wanna learn how to bake something like this in the worst way,” Ali praises and Ashlyn blushes at that.

            “Sure Krieger, whenever you want,” She smiles over at the brunette who takes another bite of her cupcake, enjoying the treat.

            The trio finish there treat peacefully, Levi asking for another one, which Ashlyn declines because he doesn’t need any more sugar coursing through him. She gets his sippy cup ad fills it with chocolate milk, cleaning up the mess he made all over himself and the table before taking a seat again. Ashlyn resumes the movie and the three of them relax back into the couch to finish it. Ashlyn moved closer to the pair, Levi resumed his position on Ali’s lap, and at a point, Ashlyn stretches her arm out on the couch, and has it resting behind the brunette’s body.

            Ali smiles to herself at the blondes move, but doesn’t say anything, she continues to watch the movie, and rubbing the toddler’s back who is fighting to keep his eyes open all of a sudden.

            When the movie ends, Ashlyn sees Levi is fast asleep, she motions to Ali to stay still for a minute while she grabs him and carts him up to his room, placing him in bed, and grabbing the monitor before making her way back downstairs. Ali is stretched out on the couch now, elevating her leg up a little, and Ashlyn stands in front her.

            “Do you want another drink or anything else to drink?” the blonde asks while setting the monitor on the coffee table.

            “I can grab it Ash, you don’t have to cater to me,” Ali says pushing up to her feet and reaching for her crutches, which Ashlyn grabs and moves away from her. She places a hand on the defender’s shoulder and pushes her lightly, forcing her to sit back down. “I’m not catering, I am being a good host, now answer the question or you won’t get any more cupcakes,” the blonde teases which causes the brunette to pout.

            “Ugh don’t use the cupcakes as a threat, that’s mean, but I’ll take a water actually,” Ali smiles up at the blonde, and Ashlyn makes her way into the kitchen grabbing them both a water and another cupcake.

            “No telling anyone you broke the diet, we aren’t supposed to be eating things like this but gotta live a little, right?”

            “Of course, the secret is safe with me,” Ali mimics zipping her lips as she accepts the water and dessert.

            There’s a lull in conversation as they both eat their dessert, before Ali breaks it, “So does Levi sleep through the whole night?”

            “For the most part yeah, I try and keep him really active during the day so he sleeps well at night. Every now and then he will wake up in the middle of the night, but he mainly just gets up around 6am or 7am. That’s the part that sucks on the weekends.”

            “That’s good though, I’m sure the weekend part is horrible but atleast he isn’t up every hour or so. Was he always like that?”

            “Yeah, well actually when my ex left he started sleeping through the night more and only waking up a few times. It was a blessing and almost a sign. When she was still here he would be up every few hours crying. I would always be up and out of bed by the time she rolled over.”

            “Wow that’s pretty messed up,” Ali surmises.

            “Well it was, but also she carried him so it’s the least I could do with helping out. It just made me realize how much I loved being a mother more,” Ashlyn answers honestly. Ali looks over at the blonde who is absentmindedly fidgeting with her wrist.

            “Well that just shows how you were meant to be his mother and again proves my point of you being a good mom,” Ali smiles when the blonde makes eye contact. “Thanks Ali, that really does mean a lot to me. So question time, why did you decide to go to Germany?”

            “Getting to the good ones! But honestly when my college soccer career was ending, there wasn’t anything going on back here, so I looked overseas to see about continuing to play and grow my skills. I didn’t want to hang-up the boots yet, I had been through too much to step back when there were opportunities for me to be a better player. So I got an agent, got set-up with a team over in Germany and then I got an offer from FCC Frankfurt that I couldn’t pass up. The national team back here was calling me into camps since I was succeeding over there, and that has really been a push for me to continue to try and be the best I can. This injury definitely has me sidelined but I know I will come back better than before,” Ali says with resolve, firmly believing what she said.

            Ashlyn reaches over and grabs Ali hand, giving it a small squeeze, “I completely believe in you and know you will come back stronger this time around. But what do you mean about being through so much?”

            Ali gives a small smile before diving into the details of her broken leg and blood clot incident, Ashlyn sat quietly watching and listening to the brunette tell her about the injury and the night in the hospital, she rubs gentle circles on Ali’s hand letting her know she is listening. When the defender finishes her story, Ashlyn is looking on in complete awe at the woman in front of her.

            “Jesus Al, that is unbelievable. The fact that you are here though just proves your stronger than most people. I couldn’t even imagine going through something like that,” Ashlyn is at a loss of words to express how amazing she fins Ali’s strength.

            The defender blushes slightly at the doctor’s words before shrugging, “We all have our battles, dealing with different struggles, we just have to learn to overcome them.”

            “Alright, we need to lighten the mood again, favorite sport to play other than soccer?” the blonde changes the subject which Ali is happy to comply with.

            “Golf, I know don’t give me that look. It seems boring but I love it. what about you?”

            “I am now imaging you in these plaid pants and visor. Buy surfing, I’m from Florida, I love the ocean and being out there is amazing.”

            “You are the worst, I rock the plaid crop pants, but you should definitely teach me to surf, I’ve wanted to learn forever.”

            “Oh I would definitely be all for teaching you how to surf,” the blondes flirts with a smirk.

            “Get your head out of the sand Harris,” Ali teases which causes Ashlyn to laugh.

* * *

 

           

            The two women spend the next hour asking different questions, learning about each other and their likes and dislikes, as the clock gets near 11, Ali starts to yawn and Ashlyn knows it’s time to drive her home.

            “Alright Cinderella, before my jeep turns into a pumpkin, we should get you home, let me text me neighbor to come over and watch Levi while I drive you home,” Ashlyn says pulling her phone out for the first time all night, texting her neighbor Annie to come over.

            “That’s awfully nice of your neighbor to do that,” Ali comments, grabbing her things from the couch.

            “Annie’s husband Travis was a patient of mine, and when I was looking at homes, they told me about this one, and I was set. She’s about my mom’s age so she treats me like her own kid. They never had any themselves cause Travis was in the Army for 25 years and deployed a good bit, so they love watching Levi and helping okay when they can.

            The women are greeted by a light knock and Annie who is in her mid-50s comes in, wearing a pair of lounge pants and a hoodie. The woman has short cut red hair with grey peeking through it. she has soft blue eyes and a kind smile. She introduces herself to Ali and shoos the women out the door as she takes her spot on the couch with the monitor.

            Ashlyn helps the brunette into the jeep, placing the crutches into the back and makes her way to the driver’s side. They make small talk during the drive and when Ashlyn pulls up in front of Ali’s home, she hops out and runs over to open her door and help her. Ali smiles appreciatively at the blonde and the both make their way to the door.

            “Thank you for tonight Ashlyn, I really had a good time, and you are a hell of a chef and baker,” Ali says giving the tattooed woman a smile. Ashlyn returns it, “You’re welcome, thank you for coming over and spending time with Levi and I. Thank you again for the gift to Levi, that was sweet of you,” Ashlyn tells her, while leaning against the door.

            “It was no problem, I really liked spending time with both of you, he is so freaking cute, he must take after his mama,” Ali says, feeling her heartrate pick up. Ashlyn pushes away from the door, and they are closer now.

            “Well I think I will gladly accept that compliment, always nice when a beautiful soccer star thinks highly of my son,” Ashlyn returns and steps a little closer.

            Ali shifts on her crutches and pulls the blonde into a hug, feeling her strong arms wrap around her smaller frame. She breathes in her scent memorizing it and finding comfort in it. when Ali goes to pull back she feels Ashlyn hand slide up to cup the side of her neck. Ali stares into the blonde’s eyes and gives a small smile before she feels Ashlyn’s lips press firmly against her own. She melts into the kiss, moving her lips in sync with the doctor’s. after a moment, Ashlyn pulls back, giving her a small peck again then resting her forehead against Ali’s. they are both smiling widely at each other.

            “Your’re too fucking cute, I can’t stand it. I don’t know how I am going to keep my hands off you tomorrow,” Ashlyn teases and leans in to kiss the defender again. Ali smiles into the kiss before pulling away.

            “Luckily you own the business so no one will yell at you,” she cheeses which earns a small laugh from the blonde.

            “Okay Miss Krieger, I need to get back home, I have some horrible clients to deal with tomorrow, have a goodnight,” Ashlyn bids and gives Ali another kiss, the brunette taking the moment to deepen it before the blonde pulls away. Ali smiles as she steps into her house, and watches Ash slowly make her way back to the car, waiting to leave until Ali closes the door.

            The brunette leans up against the door, touching her lips lightly and smiling at the sensation she felt from the blonde.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick thing, going to change Levi's age to 3, make it easier to write with him being involved. I'll go back and fix it in the previous chapters at some point. 
> 
> Also, not edited. I did a quick skim but I'm sure I missed a few things. 
> 
> This is more a filler chapter with a special guest appearance

Chapter 6

February 15th, 2012

 

            Ashlyn got Whitney’s mom to take Levi for the day, she was more than happy to watch over the 2-year-old while she went to work, with a smile plastered to her lips. She texted Ali last night whenever she got home, wishing her a goodnight and a promise to see her at the office in the morning. When she walked in last night, Annie cornered her and asked her about the brunette hoping to get some information out of the doctor, but Ashlyn just smiled and said she was a friend, not sure what else to say for the moment.

            The blonde got through both of her early morning sessions, and she was finishing up with a 20-year-old girl named Alexa, who had shoulder surgery, when Sarah messaged her saying the soccer star was here for her appointment. The doctor finished stretching out the young girl’s arm and shoulder before walking with her out of the room, talking about the next session. When the doctor bid her goodbye, she turned to see soft brown eyes staring back her with a nose crinkling grin.

            “Hi Miss Krieger, are you ready to come back for your session?” Ashlyn asked in a professional tone, but a hint of a smirk playing on her lips. Ali stands up, and follows the doctor into hallway. “How are you today Doc?”

            “Oh I’m great, how are you doing?”

            “Good, had a goodnight last night, slept well and feel refreshed,” the defender states with a wink. The tattooed doctor laughs but nods along, “Oh really? Do anything fun last night?”

            “Oh yeah, had a pretty great time with two amazing people,” Ali smiles genuinely, which the blonde returns.

            “Glad you think so, I’m sure those two think the world of you already.”

            “I really hope you’re right doc.”

            “Alright Krieger, we do gotta get you moving, why don’t we hop into the examine room, I wat to check your knee and see about getting you to put some weight on it before we go out in the PT room,” Ashlyn motions for Ali to step into the room. The doctor closes the door and watches as the soccer player make her way to the table.

            Ashlyn sets the file on the counter while Ali situates herself, before stepping close to the brunette. Ali looks up curiously but smiles as Ashlyn snakes her hands onto her hips and leans in to give her a kiss. The blonde pulls back with a small smile, “Hi there.”

            “Hi,” the brunette replies before pulling the blonde back in for another kiss. Both women let themselves get lost in the kiss, lips moving in-sync and fighting for dominance. They break apart for air and the women smile at each other while they catch their breath.

            “What a way to start the session,” the defender teases and earns a chuckle from the doctor.

            “It’s the perfect way to start a session.”

            “Better only be how you start the session with me,” Ali warns with a playful glare.

 “Oh come on, you’re saying I can’t greet the 40 year old guy I have after you like this?”

            “I’m sure he would love that, but he will just have to miss out on that greeting.”

            “Of course, I do want to talk about this,” the blonde says motioning between them, “But not while we are here, maybe tomorrow for dinner?”

            “That sounds perfect, what time were you thinking? I can probably have my father pick me up after so you don’t have to get Annie to watch Levi again” the brunette suggests, cringing at the thought her dad picking up his grown daughter on a date.

            “Well as high school as that sounds, I am actually going to have Whitney’s mom watch him for the night tomorrow. She asked if her could sleepover there tomorrow so they can do a playdate with Whitney’s baby cousin. So, it will just be you and I, Miss Krieger.”

            “Oh whoa that sounds good. Not gonna lie though, kinda bummed Levi won’t be there, he is my favorite after all,” the defender teases.

            “Well I can’t even be mad at that statement, but you will have to deal with having some adult time with me.”

            “Adult time? You’re a bigger kid than Levi,” Ali sticks her tongue out which causes the doctor to lean and kiss her on the check.

            “Harsh, but at least I’m young at heart. Anyway, I know you’re on crutches so I want to give you the option, we can either go out to dinner at a restaurant my buddy just opened; then go back to my place and have a few drinks, or I can cook at my house again and we can stay in for the night.”

            “Well if you want, we can go to your friend’s place? Just don’t park 5 miles away from the door,” Ali warns with a playful tap to the shoulder.

            “I was thinking we’d walk the 10 miles and save on gas,” Ashlyn jokes but smiles fondly at the brunette.

            “You’ll have to carry me there if that’s the case. But I think we should get to my session, U.S. Soccer is paying for me to get back on me feet, not underneath my doctor,” Ali jokes and causing Ashlyn to laugh.

            “As you wish superstar.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

            As the session ends, Ali was able to put some weight on her leg finally, but gingerly walking and using her other leg to support most of her weight. Ashlyn cheered and encouraged her on, watching as the defender made progress through their session. Ali is propped against the walking bar, catching her breath and taking a moment to relax. The blonde finishes writing down in her file, noting some things before grabbing the water bottle and making her way to Ali.

            Ali gladly accepts the water, chugging a good bit as he body recoups from the exercise. She feels immensely proud of herself for being able to put some weight down today. Its showing her progress and gives her a sliver of hope for the Olympics.

            Ashlyn lets Ali breath for a few minutes before grabbing her crutches and having her make her way back to the room to put the cream on and do recovery stretches.

            Both women work their way through the stretches and Ashlyn finishes rubbing the cream over Ali knee, taking a moment to wash her hands before she leans in to give the brunette a light peck.

            “Good job, you’re doing really well,” she smiles softly at the defender, who returns the smile.

            “Thanks, I have a really great physical therapist to give props to.”

            “Yeah, she really seems to know what she is doing,” the blonde doctor smirks before leaning towards the brunette and capturing her lips. She runs her hands up Ali’s leg, gripping onto her hips, moving in between the defender’s legs.

Ali kisses the blonde back, swiping her tongue along the doctor’s lips, before feeling her open it. she runs a hand up Ashlyn’s side, pulling her close and twisting her other hand in the blonde’s hair. Ali feels Ashlyn slide her hands underneath her shirt, holding onto her waist and she wraps her legs around the blonde’s waist pulling her in even closer.

            Ashlyn lets a small moan out as Ali pulls her bottom lip with her teeth and sucks on it lightly, she runs her hands up Ali’s back holding her body closer to hers. Right when she moves her hands up Ali’s side, becoming dangerously close to the defender’s breast, the blondes phone rings, interrupting them. They break apart, both taking a moment to catch their breath. The blonde smiles apologetically as she fishes into her pants pocket, pulling out the phone, and looking at the caller. She sighs before stepping away from the defender and answering the call.

            Ali sits on the table, regaining her composure as she listens to Ashlyn’s side of the conversation. The doctor is talking quickly answering yes every few seconds. Ali readjusts her shirt, and shifts on the table. She pulls her gym bag over, and grabs her sweatpants out, pulling them back on, then placing the brace back in place. Ashlyn is pacing back and forth in the room, and the defender is curious as to what is going on, but she stays in place waiting for the blonde to finish.

            “Yes, I know that…….yes I will be there…..mom…mom just relax, I need to go, I’ll call you tonight and touch base….love you too,” she finishes the call and hangs up, running a hand through her hair before pocketing her phone and facing the brunette.

            “Sorry about that, my mom was calling to check on me, and see if I was still planning on flying down for my brother’s surprise party she is throwing next month. That woman is always worrying about things so far away. I think she just hates the idea of me still living up here, instead of being back home,” the blonde shares, making her way back to Ali.

            “Nothing to be sorry about, family comes first, you know that, but it seems like maybe she misses you. I’m sure she is just excited to see you,” Ali reasons and Ashlyn nods along in agreement.

            “Oh I know she is excited, she can’t stop talking about it, and she really wants to see Levi, they were just up her in January for his birthday but I know it sucks to live far away from her all grandchildren, and she worries about it just being us to, even though Chris lives up here too.”

            “Why did you decide to stay up here? Especially if your family is down there,” Ali asks.

            “Honestly, I already had my life set up here, not only did I have a family at the time, I had this business and it was just taking off. Plus, Whitney was here. After everything happened with my ex, I decided staying up here with Whitney and her family, and continuing to grow our practice. It has all worked out pretty well, and Whitney’s family is here so they help out a lot. Chris actually moved up here last year for a job running the regional rehab centers, but we are all going home to Florida to spend time with grandma and parents,” Ashlyn tells the brunette honestly.

            “Well it sounds like you have it figured out, I’m sure you guys will have fun down in Florida though, my mom lives in Miami and I love going down there, the weather is always so nice.”

            “Miami is only a 3-hour drive from Satellite Beach, I’ve been there a few times, it can be quite the party scene.”

            “I can attest to that, but it’s been a year or two since my last beach party down there,” Ali teases with a smile.

“Alright miss partier, I think we are way over our time,” Ashlyn says checking her watch.

            “You didn’t seem to mind going over our session time,” Ali winks and causes the blonde to laugh lightly.

            The two women make their way out of the room and towards the reception area, Ali told the doctor that a team member, Heather, was coming to pick her up since she was stopping by DC for a few days. Ali was pretty excited to see her teammate and catch-up. As they went outside, Ashlyn spotted a brunette right away, who waved excitedly to the defender. Ashlyn peers over at her, recognizing who Heather is exactly and breaks out into a smile.

            “HAO!!!!” the doctor yells happily before making her way to the older Tar Heel.

            “Holy shit! Is that you Harris? I can’t believe this, it’s been years,” Heather wraps the blonde up in a hug, smiling widely at her.

            “Shit I know HAO, it’s been forever. I didn’t even register it when Ali said a Heather was coming to pick her up. Damn it’s amazing to see you.”

            Ali makes her way to the two women, nudging Ashlyn with her crutch and wrapping HAO up in a hug.

            “Nice to see you too HAO” Ali greets cheerfully before turning towards the tattooed blonde, “so nice of you to leave me behind, such a sweetheart,” Ali ribs and Ashlyn blushes at her mistake.

            “Sorry,” the blonde shrugs sheepishly before giving a small grin.

            “I didn’t realize Harris was your PT, I played with her my last year at UNC, well at least until she got hurt. She was killer though, I still can’t believe you two are working together,” Heather says looking between the two women.

            “I know, I really lucked out, get to work with a soccer superstar, and remember my glory days,” the blonde jokes earning a small laugh from both women, “How long are you in town for HAO?”

            “I’ll be here for today and leaving tomorrow night. I figured I’d swing by on my way back to North Carolina and see Kriegs.”

            “She misses me soooo much,” Ali teases and Heather agrees, “yeah I’m going through withdrawal without the princess warrior.”

            “Ugh..no HAO why’d you bring that up.”

            “Wait, princess warrior? Please explain,” Ashlyn grins smiles looking over at Ali who huffs,

            “Oh Krieg’s nickname is Princess Warrior, her last name means warrior in German, but she is total princess off the field, pink, make-up, dressing cute. So we came up with the nickname and it stuck. I mean she will never been seen without mascara, I think she goes to bed with it on,” Heather teases the defender earning a small smack to the arm.

            “I am not that bad! Sorry I like to look presentable HAO.”

            “Oh this is priceless, it so fits you though, I love it.”

            “I could tell you stories about her at camp that back up her nickname, it’s so perfect,” HAO mentions and earns another smack. “Ow Kriegs damn.”

            “Shush, stop talking. You aren’t supposed to be giving me a bad rep,” Ali warns.

            “I can tell you stories about Harris is college that are equally as entertaining,” Heather offers with a mischievous grin.

            “No, no, no, there are no stories from my college days. I am definitely not that person anymore,” Ashlyn groans out.

            “So I’ve heard, you are doing well for yourself I see, plus I heard Whitney helped start this? That’s awesome Ash, it seems like it all worked out for you,” Heather smiles fondly over at the blonde, happy to see her doing well.

            “Yeah it got pretty crazy for a little, but it is all falling into place. Sometime you’ll have to stop back up in DC and meet Levi, he would love to meet a famous soccer player,” Ashlyn suggests hearing a snort come from the defender.

            “He already met a famous soccer player, thank you very much. But HAO you have to meet him, he is so freaking cute and adorable it’s unbelievable,” the brunette informs the midfielder. HAO is a little thrown for a loop with Ali having met the boy but she goes along.

            “Oh really?? Then I definitely need to meet this little guy. I’d love to meet him before I leave tomorrow, if that’s possible?” Heather asks looking over at Ashlyn who is smiling at the brunette not even paying attention to the midfielder the conversation.

            “Earth to Ash?” HAO snaps her fingers to break the trance the blonde seems to be in. Ashlyn shakes her head and looks towards her friend, “Of course, I mean I know you are here to see Ali, but any time before you leave will work for me. Just let me know.”

            “Well how about tonight after dinner? I’m going to take Krieger out for some dinner so we can catch up, then when I drop her off, I’ll swing by and meet the mini Harris?” Heather suggests and Ashlyn agrees.

            “Well how about instead of dropping me off, I just come along? I mean if that’s okay with both of you?” Ali asks tentatively, not wanting to intrude.

            “Oh come on Al, you know that’s fine. Levi will be thrilled to have 2 famous soccer players to play with,” Ashlyn jags and Ali seems to relax. Heather watches the two and smiles knowingly, she knows Ali and her will be having quite the conversation tonight at dinner.

            “Alright since that is settled, I am going to take the princess home so she can shower and not smell, then catch up on some national team gossip, we will see you tonight Ash? I’ll have Ali text you when we plan on coming over, and to get the address,” Heather fishes.

            “Perfect, Ali knows how to get there, just try and give me like a 10-20 minute notice so I can make sure Levi isn’t creating a mess,” the blonde assures and Ali smiles at the thought of the two year old boy being messy.

            The three women say goodbye, Heather and Ali making their way into HAO’s car before pulling away from the building. Ali is talking about her process and rehab when Heather breaks in not able to wait.

            “So you and the doctor huh? I never would’ve guessed you were into the ladies Kriegs,” Heather says smiling over Ali who stutters looking for a response.

            “Heather, uh what do you mean?”

            “Oh Ali, anyone with eyes can see you have a thing for Harris, I’m not judging at all, but I can definitely tell there is something there.”

            “Ummm yeah, maybe. I don’t know really what’s going on honestly. I am so confused about it all. I mean I never felt anything for a woman before, but like she is just amazing. I mean you’ll see tonight, she is so great with Levi, she loves him more than anything and I think that is so amazing, especially after the things she went through with him. She is so strong and I don’t think she even realizes it, I mean I haven’t known her that long but I feel like I’ve known her for a while, and we just click. I have no idea what is going to happen between us, but I definitely feel something and when we kissed…”

            “Hold on Krieger, slow down a minute, did you say you kissed?” Heather interrupts and Ali takes a deep breath.

            “Uh yeah, we have. She had me over last night, and we spent the night hanging out with Levi and watching movies. Then when she dropped me off at home it kinda happened,” Ali replies sheepishly.

            “Wow, we have so much to discuss Krieger. I have so many questions,” HAO says as she pulls into Ali’s driveway.

* * *

 

 

            Meanwhile Ashlyn is sitting in her office, working on some papers and schedules while she eats her lunch. She is scrolling on her computer, moving some appointments around and taking a few moments to relax.

            She grabs her phone, seeing a few messages from her brother, and Whitney. She reads through them quickly, replying back before pulling up her messages from Ali.

**_Ashlyn_** : _Well it looks like you get to spend time with your favorite Harris after all. Have fun with HAO, don’t believe anything she tells you about my college days. I’ll see you two tonight ;)_

            She sets her phone back down and finishes up her paperwork before making her way out to the reception area to wait for her next patient.

* * *

 

 

Ali hears her phone ding with the message notification, she reads it quickly smiling before pocketing it, Heather is watching her closely.

            “Dr. Harris making sure the patient is home safe and sound?”

            “Shush, no she just said don’t believe anything you say about her, and that she will see us tonight,” Ali relays.

            “Oh I will hold all stories till she is around to defend herself. But we do need to catch up on some national team business, which the whole team says hi, and they miss you greatly.”

            “I miss everyone so much Heather, being sidelined like this is so frustrating but I am really trying hard to be back for the Olympics,” Ali tells her with resolve.

            “I know Kriegs, but you have to make sure you are 100% healthy before you try anything. You have to worry about yourself and your health more than the Olympics,” Heather warns and Ali nods along.

            “I know, I just really want to be back as soon as I can.”

            “You will, I believe in you, plus Kelley is driving everyone crazy with her hyperactive ways,” HAO jokes causing Ali to laugh.

            “I warned her I’m coming back for my position as soon as possible, so that crazy squirrel better be ready,” Ali teases.

            The two of them continue catching up on all thing national team wise, camp, and rehabilitation sessions. Ali made them both lunch and really enjoyed having someone from the team around to see she is doing well. they both take most of the day to relax and catch up before going to get ready to go out for dinner.

            They decided to go to a local burger joint, forgoing their strict diets for a night of fun. Both soccer players enjoyed their food and continued catching each other up on their lives, when he subject circled back to the doctor.

            “So okay, you two hung out last night, you’re going to see each other tonight, and you have a date planned for tomorrow. Plus, she is your physical therapists, aren’t you a little concerned that if something happens between you two it will jeopardize your rehab. I mean I’m sure she would be professional but talk about awkward, and have you ever dated a female before?”

            “Uh I know, she wants to talk about things tomorrow night, I guess we will figure it all out as it goes. Who knows where it is even going honestly. I do like her though, but if something happens I’ll find another PT and go from there. You know rehab and soccer are first in my life, and she seems to understand that. But we are also at two different points in life to, which is scary, she has a kid HAO, a little human she is responsible for. I mean he is adorable but I don’t know if I am ready for anything like that. I know I am really thinking far ahead because I mean we just kissed for the first-time last night, but I have to be realistic too. And uhh no, I mean I experimented in college like most people, but nothing too serious,” Ali says really thinking about everything that could happen with Ashlyn.

            Heather sits for a moment taking it all in, and takes a drink of her water, weighing what to say before finally speaking, “Okay Al, honestly just take it day by day. You can’t think too much ahead cause you have no idea where you are going to be in a few months, you have to think about Frankfurt wanting you back and even possibly making the Olympic roster. But you also don’t want to ignore your attraction to her and not pursue it, it could end up being the best thing ever. Take it day by day and do what feels right to you.”

            “Why are you so wise HAO, I really missed having you around,” Ali says honestly and HAO pats her hand on the table.

            “You know you can call, text, facetime me anytime you need to talk. I’ll always be here for you kriegy.”

            “Thank you I really appreciate that. Now how is Dave?”

            The two talk about HAO’s husband and what is going on in their life back in Carolina. When they finish up their dinner, Ali paying even though HAO fought for it, they make their way to HAO’s car before Ali pulls her phone out to warn the blonde.

**_Ali:_** _Just finished dinner, we are gonna stop at the store and then will be there, probably 30 minutes, so make sure the little munchie is cleaned up ;p_

* * *

 

           

            Ashlyn is mid-way through bathing Levi when her phone buzzes. She ignores and focuses on cleaning the kid up, they had pasta that night and Levi more of less wore it instead of eating it. Once she gets him nice and clean, she lets him splash around for a few minutes playing with his bath toys as she leans against the wall and checks her phone. She smiles at the message and then pockets the phone, going over to Levi and picking up the little surfer bath toy, playing along with him.

            Once she has Levi dried and dressed, wearing his PJs with surfers and sharks on them, she brings him in her room, setting him on the bed while she grabs out a clean long sleeve black henley shirt, and changing into a pair of ripped jeans. She runs a brush through her hair and goes back towards Levi, picking him up and walking back downstairs.

            She sets Levi on the ground and he starts wondering around the living room, going to play with a few of his toys. she turns the TV on, putting on some kid’s movie to provide extra entertainment while she double checks to make sure the kitchen and living room are clean. She grabs Levi’s cup, filling it up with chocolate milk, and grabs a water for herself before joining her son on the floor and playing with the toy cars.

            It’s a few minutes after 7 when Ashlyn sees headlights through her bay window of the living room, she hoists herself up from the ground, picking Levi up and heading to the door.

            “Levi, we have two special guests tonight,” She tells her son who looks at the door excitedly.

            They hear a knock on the door, and Ashlyn opens it to see Ali standing first, smiling widely when she sees Levi.

            “Awi!! Awi!! Mama down,” Levi says excitedly, trying to wiggle out of his mother’s arm. Ashlyn sets him down and he goes right to the brunette wrapping his arms around her “good” leg. Smiling brightly up at the defender. Ali shifts and hands the crutches to Ashlyn, reaching down to hoist the boy up in her arms. He wraps his little arms around her neck holding on tightly.

            “Hey Levi, how are you doing buddy?” Ali asks shifting so she can see his hazel eyes staring back at her.

            “I good Awi. I miss you,” he says and claps his hands.

            “I missed you too buddy, that’s why I came to see you. But I also brought someone with me for you to meet. She plays soccer like I do,” Ali tells him and shifts as much as she can, pointing to Heather who smiles brightly at the two.

            “Levi this is HAO, she plays soccer with me, and played soccer with your mama.”

            “Hi Levi, it’s so nice to meet you buddy,” HAO greets reaching out to ruffle the boy’s hair.

            “Hi,” Levi mumbles cutely before burying his head into Ali’s shoulder, being shy suddenly. Ashlyn chuckles at the interaction before speaking up.

            “Well why don’t we move this inside the actual house where it’s warm and we can relax,” Ashlyn suggests grabbing Levi from Ali so she can use her crutches to get into the house. She is followed closely by Heather who pulls Ashlyn into a hug for a greeting.

            The women all make their selves comfortable in the living room, Heather pulling out a bottle of wine they picked up at the store. Ashlyn grabs a few glasses and lets Heather pour out the wine. Ashlyn also grabs some cheese, cutting it up and brings a box of crackers out with her. Levi goes to town on the crackers, enjoying munching away while the women all talk and watch him.

            “Levi, so HAO plays soccer, how exciting is that buddy?” Ashlyn says and Levi looks over in awe.

            “I do, maybe if you are a really good boy, we can get you a jersey with your own number on it. I’ll have to see what coach says at the next meeting,” Heather promises, already planning on getting the boy a jersey, and she smiles when she sees his eyes light up.

            “I be good, I good, I promise,” Levi tells her and goes to fetch his little soccer ball, bringing it over to the midfielder. “Pway?” he asks sweetly, and Heather agrees immediately, hopping off the couch and following after the boy. Ashlyn and Ali watch as the two play with the small soccer ball, and Ashlyn refills all their glasses, making sure to slide closer to Ali as her son kicks the ball past HAO.

            “He is going to be a little soccer star,” Ali comments quietly, watching on.

            “I really hope he takes up the sport. I definitely will lead him to it, but I want him to also decide for himself and pick what he wants,” Ashlyn says smiling at the fact that Ali seems to genuinely like her son.

            “Oh he will be a soccer player, trust me he will be around enough of them that it will rub off on him. He is already pretty coordinated for only being 3.”

            “He takes after his mama, I was pretty damn coordinated myself,” Ashlyn winks over at the defender.

            “Whatever helps you sleep at night Harris.”

            “I haven’t slept recently, I guess thinking about you keeps me up at night,” Ashlyn shoots back, and watches Ali’s neck and checks turn into crimson.

            “It’s only been one night, hot shot. Slow your roll there,” Ali pushes, taking a swig of her wine.

            “One night that I can’t stop thinking about, though I can’t lie, I thought about you before that night, just wanting to get know you, and figure out how to make you talk to me,” the blonde tells Ali honestly.

            “Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore, I’ll always talk to you, and I can’t stop thinking about last night, or this morning,” Ali flirts, and leans towards the blonde. Ashlyn glances over at HAO and Levi, both now intently playing with some toy cars on the ground, she looks back at Ali and leans in to ghost her lips over the brunette’s. she pulls back immediately and smiles as Ali pouts.

            “HAO, it’s about Levi’s bedtime, wanna help me put him to bed?” the blonde asks, and sees Levi about to whine but Heather interjects. “Of course, if it’s okay with him, I’ll even read him a story?” she asks looking over at the boy to see him give in.

            Levi lets HAO pick him up and follow the blonde up the stairs to his room, she watches as her friend sets him down in bed, after HAO read a quick story, she leaves the mother and son alone. Ashlyn makes her way over to tuck him in and give him a kiss goodnight, promising to see him in the morning. She double checks his nightlight and pulls the door so it’s almost closed. She makes her way down the stairs and sees both soccer players perched on the couch again.

            “I still see you have some artist ability, that wall was so cute Ash,” HAO compliments gaining a curious look from Ali.

            “What wall?”             “Ash painted a little surf scene on one of Levi’s bedroom walls, it’s adorable,” HAO smiles and Ashlyn shrugs sheepishly.

            “I still got a little talent left in me,” Ashlyn jokes and Hao laughs along.

            “I wanna see this infamous wall now, why does his room have to be up the damn steps,” Ali pouts, causing both women to laugh.

            “Maybe once we get you up and walking more, you can venture up the steps,” Ashlyn offers, taking the seat next to Ali.

            “Okay it’s question time,” HAO grins causing the blonde and brunette to both groan in response.

            “What could you possible ask Heather,” Ali sasses.

            “Well, even though you guys haven’t defined anything, I want to know what the good doctor’s intentions are. You’re my favorite teammate so I want to make sure she knows not to mess with you,” HAO says jokes but the doctor knows she is being serious.

            “Well my intentions are to be and do whatever Ali is comfortable with. Obviously our situation isn’t “ideal” but nothing in life is. I want to take it day by day and see what happens. But only if that is what Ali wants,” Ashlyn leads, holding eye contact with Ali the whole time.

            “That’s exactly what I was thinking. I really want to see where this may go, it’s just going to be a learning curve for both of us.”

            “It will be, but I think we will work well together,” Ashlyn smiles softly.

            “Alright, alright, HAO is still in the room people. Stop the cute little looks. Let’s focus on me now that we have that cleared up.”

* * *

 

 

            The rest of the night is spent sipping on wine and telling stories of the past, all the women laugh and enjoy their time together. When HAO and Ali decide to call it a night, Ashlyn walks them both to the car, giving HAO a tight hug before she slips into the driver’s seat. Ali leans up against the passenger door, as Ashlyn stands in front of her, caging her in with her arms on either side.

            “Well Miss Krieger, thank you for tonight, and I will see you tomorrow for dinner,” Ashlyn says leaning in to ghost her lips over the brunettes’. Ali pulls the doctor in by her shirt, crushing their lips together and feeling the blonde move to cup her neck.

            They are broken apart by HAO honking the horn lightly, startling them from their positon. Ashlyn smiles fondly down on the defender, pecking her once more before moving around and opening her door. She helps her inside the car, and says goodbye to both, watching as HAO pulls out of her driveway and disappears down the street. Ashlyn makes her way up to her house, closing and locking the door sighing in content. She cleans up the living room before making her way to the bedroom, and getting ready for bed.

            She falls asleep once she reads the message from Ali saying they made it home safe and sound.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had spring break last week and went to DC to catch the last part of the She Believes tournament. That France game was so frustrating, but we all got to move on. This is in two parts, just cause I wanted to post something since I had a long delay.

Chapter 7

February 16th, 2012

 

            Ashlyn’s day at work seemed to drag and be filled with nothing but problems. She dealt with a client that had decided to ignore her advice about practicing with their basketball team, and ended up reinjuring her shoulder over the weekend and now the doctor needs to come up with a new rehab plan and back track.

            Levi also threw a small fit when she dropped him off at Whitney’s moms house, saying he wanted to spend the day with the blonde which absolutely broke her heart as he got upset when she went to leave. Though Kim did text Ashlyn during her lunch break saying he calmed down and was enjoying himself, she still felt a little heartbroken. Not only did she deal with that, one of her assistant PT’s called in sick leaving the blonde scrambling to cover all the clients for the day. She was beyond exhausted and was only halfway through the day. She had texted Ali a few times when she could take a minute, and her short conversations with the defender seemed to be the only highlight.

            Ashlyn groaned when her alarm went off, signaling her lunch was over and she had to go prep the room for the next client. She pocketed her phone, grabbed the files off of her desk, grabbed a water out of her mini fridge and made her way out of her office.

   

* * *

        

            Ali was having a different type of day, she spent all morning with HAO, eating breakfast and continuing to catch up, the midfielder then offered to help Ali through her stretches and then the two went to grab a cup of coffee. Ali was feeling light and free throughout her day, but she knew the blonde was having a rough day, dealing with issues at work, so she wasn’t to upset with the short replies. She focused on her friend and teammate being with her and enjoyed the time they had together.

 

* * *

 

            Ashlyn finally finished up with her last client for the day, she felt like a weight was immediately lifted from her shoulders as she walked them out. She breathed a sigh of relief before telling Sara she could leave for the day. The blonde made her way back into her office, putting files away and getting her things ready. She was just about finished up packing when the front door dinged signaling someone had come into the building.

            “Sara, what did you forget this time, I swear you’d lose your head if it wasn’t connected…”Ashlyn calls out making her way to the reception area, but stops mid-sentence. She sees familiar green eyes staring back at her, and feels her heart stop beating for a second and her stomach drop.

            “Ashlyn, I’m sorry but I needed to see you,” the woman standing in front of the doctor says quietly. The blonde is still processing everything and feels like she’s been sucker punched.

            “Emily? What are you doing here? Why are you back?” Ashlyn asks tersely, confused and going into protective mode now registering her ex is standing in front of her.

            Emily fidgets with the sleeve on her grey pea-coat, then runs a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. She watches Ashlyn closely unsure of what she will do.

            “I’m so sorry Ash, I know I fucked up two years ago, I know I did. I should’ve never left like I did and you have no idea how truly terrible I feel about leaving you and Levi,” Emily pleads hoping the blonde will give her a chance to explain.

            “I have no idea? What the fuck Emily? You just fucking left one day, you packed your shit while I was gone and fucking left my child by himself, cause you couldn’t handle being a fucking adult. Now you have the nerve to show up here, at my work and try talking to me. Fuck you Emily, get the fuck out of my building right now,” Ashlyn yells, feeling herself getting more and more aggressive towards the woman. Emily shrinks back, not expecting this reaction and stutters trying to calm the blonde down.

            “I swear to god Emily if you don’t get out of the god damn building in 3 seconds I’ll call the police and have you arrested. Don’t fucking test me,” the blonde warns reaching to grab her phone.

            Emily holds her pale hands up in defense as she steps back, “There’s no need for that Ashlyn, this was a mistake. I am sorry though, but Levi is my son too, and I plan on seeing him. If I have to go through a lawyer I will,” Emily leverages and Ashlyn flinches at that threat.

            “You don’t have a son, the day you walked out, you lost all right to him. Don’t even think about seeing him. Try it through the court and I’ll make sure you never get to say his name again,” Ashlyn heeds.

            “He’s mine too Ashlyn, I deserve to see him.” Emily says and makes her way out the door, Ashlyn watches as she slinks into the passenger seat of a black Lexus, before it pulls away. A thousand questions are swimming through the doctor’s head but she really needs to figure out why Emily is here. The blonde locks up the door to the center, double checking it and makes her way to her car after she has calmed down. She feels her hands tighten on the steering wheel and she starts to slam the palm of her hand into it as she lets out a frustrated scream.

 

* * *

 

            Ashlyn called Whitney on her way home, feeling horrible about interrupting her vacation, but she knew her best friend would want to know about her visitor. Whitney had about the same reaction as her tattooed friend, freaking out about Emily showing up, and getting down right angry with Emily’s warning of wanting to see Levi. Whitney told the blonde repeatedly that she would do everything she could to help the keep Emily away. Whitney also talked to Ashlyn about how she felt seeing Emily and her reaction. Making sure the blonde wasn’t going to spiral out due to the unexpected visit and information obtained.

            Ashlyn really wanted to stop at Whitney’s moms after the incident but Whitney suggested she go home and get ready for her night out, take sometime to cool down. She reminded the blonde about her date, and that Levi was playing with her cousins so he would be okay. After a few minutes of reasoning, Ashlyn gave in and made her way back to her house, and inside, collapsing on the couch to regain her composure.

            She laid her head back against the couch, took a few deep breaths, then made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom to get ready for the night, trying to expel all thoughts of Emily from her mind.

 

* * *

 

            Ali was just finishing getting curling her hair when the doorbell rang, she glanced at the phone seeing the blonde was 20 minutes early, and shuffled her way to the door.

            “Well hey stranger, can you give me a minute to finish getting ready? I wasn’t expecting you just yet,” the brunette motions Ashlyn in, and gives her a quick peck before stepping back and taking the blonde in.

            Ashlyn stood in front of Ali in a pair of black dress pants, and a purple dress shirt, the sleeves rolled to her elbows, and black watch adorning her wrist. The blonde’s hair was in loose waves and she had light make up on, but Ali noticed right away how exhausted the blonde looked.

            “Hey, what’s wrong? You look tired, do you want to stay in tonight?” Ali offers peering over at the blonde.

            “Oh um, it’s nothing, just a really long day at work honestly. But I still wanna go out for dinner if you want to?” Ashlyn suggests trying to plaster a smile in place.

            “Sure, if you still want to, just give me a minute to touch my make-up up, and grab my purse,” Ali says, leaning into the kiss the blonde chastely.

            “You look amazing by the way Ali, I love that dress,” Ashlyn compliments taking in the brunette’s look. Ali was wearing a dark maroon long sleeve dress that had cutouts on the side showing off Ali’s tattoo, and she paired it with black leggings. Ali gave her a nose crinkling grin, before hobbling into her room to finish her make-up and grab her belongings.

            When Ali made her way back to the living room, the blonde was typing away fast on her phone, letting out a frustrated sigh before pocketing it when she saw Ali.

            “You sure everything is okay?” Ali questioned, knowing something was truly bothering the blonde.

            “It will be I promise, I’ll explain it all later, right now I want to focus on you and I, because you look amazing and I want to show you off at dinner,” Ashlyn flirts, pulling the defender into her arms and kissing her deeply. She runs her hands up the side of the dress, feeling the skin peeking through and held Ali carefully as she kissed her.

  

* * *

         

            The women made their way to the restaurant and were seated within minutes at a table near the large bay window. Ashlyn had helped Ali get settled in her chair before taking the eat across from her, and ordering them both a glass of red wine.

            Once the women placed their orders, Ali lets the blonde take a drink of her wine before asking what was wrong earlier.

            “So, what’s going on Ash?”

            “Um, do you really wanna get into this over dinner? I just don’t want to ruin our meal with my issues,” Ashlyn warns and Ali gives her a small smile.

            “You can’t ruin this dinner, well unless you tell me you don’t want to see me anymore, that might ruin this nice dinner,” Ali jokes, causing the blonde to laugh and release some tension.

            “So not only was the day complete shit with the assistant PT calling off, I also had an unexpected visitor at work,” Ashlyn says vaguely and takes another swig of her wine before continuing.

            “I thought Sara had forgotten something when she left, cause I heard the front door ring signaling someone walked in. When I went out to check on it, thinking it was Sara, it turned out to be the last person I’d ever expect to see in this lifetime.”

            “Um okay? So, who showed up?” Ali asks though her stomach clenches in anticipation of the blonde’s answer.

            “My ex showed her face. I was completely thrown off. She had the nerve to show her face after almost three years of being gone, telling me she was sorry and she deserves to see Levi,” Ashlyn relies as calmly as she can. Ali takes in  a sharp breath hearing the news, and a thousand thoughts are swirling through her head.

            “What does this mean Ashlyn? I mean you said she walked away, and now she wants to see Levi and what? Be apart of his life again? Is she going to go after custody?”

            “I have no idea, I told her she has no right to ever see Levi, because she gave that right up when she walked out on us after he was born. I think she was shocked by my response, and didn’t know how to react when I threatened to call the police to get her out of my building.”

            “You threatened to call the police!?” Ali squeaks out, shocked by that information.

            “Of course, she had no right to come into my place of work and attempt to contact me. She lost that right 3 years ago, and I didn’t want her anywhere near me or my business,” Ashlyn defends, slightly thrown off with Ali’s surprise.

            “Oh no, that was smart Ash, I’m just a little shocked. I don’t even know how’d I react, I’d probably try and punch the woman, especially since she walked out on her family. I don’t know how anyone can walk away like that,” Ali tells the blonde honestly.

            “I just don’t understand why she is showing up after all this time, it makes no sense, and she was with someone, cause she got into the passenger seat of the car, but I swear to god, she will not get anywhere near my son, I’ll go to court over this before she gets close to him.”

            “I don’t even know what to say honestly Ash, you may want to contact a legal profession just to be ready in case she does pursue it or causes any issues. Maybe after seeing your reaction, she will just back off and leave?” Ali suggests, taking a sip of her drink, feeling a tad uncomfortable about the situation.

            Ali knew getting involved with Ashlyn was going to be complicated and not just black and white, but with the blonde’s ex showing up, Ali is suddenly wondering if this is the best situation for her to be in especially, considering her recovery. As all these thoughts rush through the defender’s head, it’s like the blonde can read them.

            “I know this isn’t an ideal situation to be in, for myself, but especially for you. It’s hard enough to have a 3-year-old son to factor into the relationship, but now a horrible ex appearing is almost something out of a book. That’s why I did want to tell you, to be honest and give you the opportunity to opt out of whatever this is, and just remain friends, and doctor/patient. I would never expect you to want to deal with this while you are recovering and try to get back on the pitch,” the blonde tells Ali honestly, keeping eye contact the whole time, but feeling her heart beat rapidly against her chest in anticipation.

            “You’re right one that, it is a hell of a lot to handle,” Ali starts and Ashlyn feels her chest tighten, “but I want to be here for you. I told you we will take this a day at a time and see what happens and I plan on doing that. You need someone in your corner, and I want to be there for you every step of the way. My recovery and rehab is my priority, but honestly Levi and you are starting to become a priority in my life also. It’s quick and new, but I’m going to be here for the both of you, and no crazy ex will drive me off, I promise.”

            Ashlyn lets out a sigh of relief, feeling like a weight was just lifted off of her shoulders. She gives the defenders a dimple popping smile, reaching across the table to clasp her hand in her own.

            “Thank you, Ali, that means the world to me,” Ashlyn tells her honestly, moving their intertwined hands to her mouth to kiss the brunette’s knuckles. Just as she is about to say something else, her friend comes out of the kitchen area with two plates in hand and makes his way over to the ladies, interrupting their moment.

            “Ashlyn, it’s about time you show that pretty little face here,” Caesar jokes, setting both plates in front of the women, “Oh and you brought an extremely pretty face with you.”

            “Caesar, this is my date Ali, Ali this bone head is Caesar, he owns this lovely establishment somehow,” the blonde introduces, and Caesar offers his hand out to Ali.

            “It’s lovely to meet you Ali, so glad Ash met someone she could bring to this amazing restaurant,” he smiles and shakes Ali’s hand softly.

            “Nice to meet you also, this place is really amazing and quaint, I just hope the food matches,” Ali teases causing both the blonde and owner to laugh.

            “She has jokes, I like her Ashlyn.”

            “I like her too, so glad you approve buddy,” Ashlyn smiles fondly at the brunette.

            “Well I am going to leave you two to enjoy your delicious meal, let me know what you think, and if you have need anything just let Lindsay know,” Caesar bids and disappears into the back of the restaurant again.

            The women take a few minutes to dig into their food, talking lightly while they enjoy their meals, swapping bites so they can taste each other’s. When their plates are almost cleared, they sit back and start talking about a few things again, Ali’s rehab being one of them.

            “US Soccer contacted me this afternoon, they asked if they can send someone down to observe one of your sessions to assess your progress,” Ashlyn mentions off-handily, knowing the brunette may start to worry.

            “Really? That’s awesome, they will see that I am making some progress and taking this rehab serious,” Ali says excitedly.

            “You’re okay with this? You don’t feel pressured?”

            “Oh, I will definitely feel the pressure but I can only show them how far I’ve come and hope they see it’s going well.”

            “Sounds like you have been listening to your physical therapist closer,” the blonde jokes.

            “Maybe a little, she does distract me cause she is pretty damn attractive,” Ali flirts, feeling the wine giving her some confidence behind her words.

            “Hmm, I can guarantee you have the same effect on her.”

            “I’m glad to know that, maybe we could do something about this attraction after dinner,” Ali leads and sees Ashlyn’s neck flush and struggle to swallow. She gives her a look when the waitress comes over and asks for anything else, Ashlyn heeds the warning and asks for the check.

            “The check has been taken care of, Caesar said you’re even for the “bar incident” and to bring Ali back anytime,” Lindsay supplies and wishes them a good night.

            “What bar incident?” Ali asks as Ashlyn shakes her head and grabs almost $50 out of her wallet to leave a tip for Lindsay, especially since Caesar covered them.

            “Right around New Year’s Eve last year, Levi stayed with Chris and Beth for a night and Caesar wanted to go club hopping, well we made it to about the 3rd club, where he met a pretty girl, and decided to run a tab up of like $300 and then when he went to close out his cards got denied. He over drafted his account at the previous club and his bank froze his account. The manager wanted to have him arrested, but I stepped in and covered the tab, Caesar was beyond embarrassed and promised he would make it right someday soon. I told him not to worry about it, but I guess tonight he wanted to pay up,” The blonde recalls, and Ali can’t help but notice how caring this woman truly is.  

            “That as awfully nice of you Ashlyn, I know a lot of people wouldn’t cover a tab like that.”

            “He’s one of my closer friends, so I’d do anything to help him, well maybe not kill someone or hide the body, but pretty close,” Ashlyn jokes and take a moment to finish off her wine.

            “You ready to head back out? I think there is a couch and movie calling our name?” the doctor offers and helps Ali with her jacket.

            “A movie sounds perfect after tonight/”

            “Let’s go my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo???


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. quick small update to just get something out. school and work is keeping me busy right now! sorry, not edited.

Part 2

February 16th, 2012

9pm

 

            The women made their way back to the blonde’s home, and Ali made herself comfortable in the living room as Ashlyn disappeared into the kitchen.

            The doctor came back out a few minutes later, with two glasses, a bottle of wine, and a box in her other hand. She set the box down, and filled the glasses up, passing one to the brunette who gladly accepted the drink.

            Ashlyn grabbed the remote and the blanket folded on the edge of the couch, and made her way next to Ali. She sat down closely to the defender, shifting and setting the blanket across their bodies, and Ali moved to lean into Ashlyn’s side, having her wrap her arm loosely across her shoulders.

            “What’s in the box?” Ali asked eyeing the container, knowing it probably held something delicious.

            “Of course, always worried about food,” Ashlyn teases but shifts and grabs the box bringing it to their laps. “Levi wanted to make you something last night since he wasn’t going to be here,” Ashlyn supplies before opening the box and revealing a small heart shaped cake, with random squiggles and lines, Levi’s attempt to decorate. Ali awed at his decorating skills and grinned widely.

            “He did an amazing job, I love it, I almost don’t want to eat it. It’s so cute, and he knows the way to my heart,” Ali tells Ashlyn, who is smiling at the brunette’s reaction.

            “Glad you think so, I’ll be sure to let him know it was a good job.”

            “You better, that little boy is something else, I may like spending time with him more than you,” Ali teases but Ashlyn still can’t even argue that point.

            “I know, you’ve told me once, or twice.”

            “Oh well, sorry not sorry,” the brunette cheeses before leaning in to give the blonde a proper kiss. The blonde moves the box out of their laps, leaning over and taking dominance in the kiss. Ashlyn nips and sucks on Ali’s lip hearing a soft hum of approval before sliding her hands up the brunette’s side, and holding onto the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

            Ali runs her hand up the blonde’s left side, and grips onto her shoulders, pulling Ashlyn into her, she feels her trailing kisses down her jawline, and onto her neck, pausing to suck on her pulse point, causing a moan to escape. She feels Ashlyn grin into her skin, and Ali finally has enough motor skills to shift and lay flat against the couch, pulling the blonde completely on top of her.

            Ashlyn takes a moment to admire the brunette laying beneath her, slightly out of breath but smiling. She leans down and reconnects their lips in a slow sensual kiss, trying to convey whatever it is she is feeling.

            They kiss slowly for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of each other so close. Ali slips her hands underneath the blonde’s dress shirt, running them up her back and feeling the toned muscles underneath her fingertips. She feels Ashlyn shudder from the sensation.

            Ashlyn shifts and straddles the defender beneath her, running her own hand up from Ali’s thigh and moving her dress up as her hand rises. She lets her fingertips ghost up the brunette’s side, and right as she goes to cup Ali’s breast, a phone ringing breaks them from their trance.

            Ashlyn tries to ignore it at first, moving to kiss Ali again, but she recognizes the ringtone and reluctantly pulls away. “I’m sorry I want to ignore it, but that’s Kim, Whitney’s mom, I may need to take it.”

            “It’s okay Ash, I understand, go grab your phone,” Ali says giving the blonde a slight push towards the phone, and smacks her on the butt as she turns to grab it.

            “Hey, what’s up?”

            “Uhh what do you mean?..........Is he okay?......no, no, it’s okay, I completely understand……Umm okay, can you give me like 15-20 minutes to get there?.........it’s completely okay Kim, no worries. Cya soon,” Ali listens to Ashlyn’s side of the conversation and knows something must have happened. Ashlyn gives Ali a sad smile as she hangs up.

            “Levi started throwing up and she said he is running a temperature out of nowhere. I think he may have gotten sick from staying my brother’s last week. Kim said he kept asking for me, I’m so sorry Ali, I know it was supposed to be just you and I tonight but I can’t leave him there,” Ashlyn apologizes.

            “Ash, that is completely understandable, you can’t help it that Levi got sick, but you can help him by bringing him home. Why don’t you go get him, and I’ll run a bath, maybe the warm water will help sooth him,” Ali offers, hoping she isn’t going to overstep.

            “Wait what? You want to stay and help me with him?” the blonde asks slightly in disbelief.

            “Um yeah, but I mean if you want me to go, I can. I’m sorry I overstepped. Nevermind, I’ll call Tanner to come pick me up so you don’t have to worr..” Ali gets cut off by Ashlyn kissing her roughly. “Ali stop, you would never overstep, I just assumed you wouldn’t want to deal with a sick 3-year-old. You have no idea how happy I am that you want to stay. But why don’t you come with me to pick him up?” Ashlyn suggests and the defender nods along in agreement.

            “You sure I’m not overstepping?”

            “Positive Ali, I’d tell you otherwise if you were.”

            “Okay let’s go get my favorite Harris.”

 

* * *

 

            The women make it over to Kim’s and Ashlyn walks into the house, leaving Ali in the car to go fetch her son. Kim is sitting on the couch, with Levi laying on her lap, wrapped in a blanket. Kim sees Ashlyn enter, and motions the blonde over. Ashlyn kneels in front of them, gently rubbing her hand on her son’s back.

            “Hey buddy, Grandma Kim said you aren’t feeling to good, so how about we head home and get you in your own bed,” she sooths and Levi just weakly nods. Kim gives Ashlyn a small smile as she picks her son up and holds him against her.

            “I’m sorry Ashlyn, I know you had a date, but I knew when the temperature kicked in, it was something more serious,” Kim offered and Ashlyn wraps her in a hug with her other arm.

            “I appreciate it Kim, I always trust your judgement you know that. We all know this little guy comes first, and if he isn’t feeling well he should be in his home,” Ashlyn says and grabs his overnight bag from the couch before making her way out to the car. When she gets to the car Ali gets out and motions to Levi.

            “I know it’s not the safeties but do you mind if I hold him while you drive, it might be more comfortable for him instead of the car-seat,” the defender offers and Ashlyn feels her chest tighten.

            “Thank you, I’m sure he’d rather that anyways.”

            “Levi, Ali is gonna hold you while I drive home, okay buddy?” the blonde asks and Levi peaks up at the mention of Ali, looking over at the soccer player.

            “Hi buddy, I know you aren’t feeling well, so I’m going to hold you in the car until we got home, is that okay?” Ali asks softly and Levi gives a small nod and reaches his arms out towards the defender. Ali moves to sit in the car, and Ashlyn hands the boy over to her, watching as Ali gently shifts him and holds him closely, rubbing small circles on his back.

            Ashlyn melts at the sight of the woman she is falling her, being so gentle with her son. She walks around the car thanking God that Ali came into her life.

 

* * *

 

            When the trio make it home, Levi is fast asleep in the brunette’s arms, his face buried in her neck. Ashlyn motions to Ali she will take him, but Ali waves her hand at him, and just asks for a little assistance to get out of the car. She keeps Levi secure in her arm, as the other grabs the crutch and helps her make it into the Harris’s home. Ashlyn follows closely behind and closes the door as Ali makes her way to the couch.

            “I’m going to go get his bed set, and some fresh clothes for him, I’ll be right back,” Ashlyn tells Ali before disappearing up the stairs. She makes fast work of prepping his bed, and grabbing his pjs. She stops in her room, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt as well before heading back downstairs. She makes her way over to Ali and Levi and sits next to Ali.

            “Hey Levi, I wanna get you changed then we will go up to bed and get you tucked in buddy,” Ashlyn tells him softly, taking him from Ali and hearing him let out a small “okay”.

            “Al, I brought you some clothes to change into if you want, I just want to get him situated in bed then I’ll be right back down,” Ashlyn motions to the clothes and adjusts Levi in her arms before standing up.

            “Thank you I appreciate that,” Ali smiles kindly and watches as Ashlyn makes her way up the stays. As soon as the blonde is out of sight, Ali changes as quickly as she can, but takes in the blonde’s scent on the clothes.

            Ashlyn makes her way back downstairs, and sees Ali is sitting on the couch dressed in her clothes. The blonde smiles fondly at the sight in front of her. The doctor changed herself into a pair of UNC sweats and a black plain t-shirt, Levi curled right into bed after having his mom read him bedtime story. He was shivering so the blonde knows that he probably wouldn’t be in his bed for long.

            “His down for now, when he gets sick though, he never stays in his room, I’m hoping he sleeps for a few hours before I need to get him and bring him in my room,” Ashlyn informs Ali who nods along. “Did those fit okay? I know I’m a little taller than you.”

            “They’re perfect, thanks for lending me them. I feel so bad that Levi is coming down with something.”

            “It was bound to happen since Beth and the girls got sick. I’m just hoping he fights it off quick, nothing is worst then him being sick, cause there isn’t anything I can do to fix it other than medicine, food, water and rest,” Ashlyn runs her hand through her hair thinking about her son.

            “Hey at least you know what to do with a sick kid, I’d be lost if I had to deal with that alone,” Ali tries to cheer up the blonde.

            “Oh, believe me the first-time Levi got actually sick, and threw up, he did it on me, and I thought I was gonna end up throwing up on him. I don’t do well with that kind of stuff and I was so not prepared for that to happen. My mom was here that weekend luckily and she said the look on my face was priceless.”

            “At least you didn’t reciprocate the action, but I would have probably had the same reaction.”

            “It was rough for sure. But anyways I know Levi getting sick kinda dampened the night, so if you want me to take you home soon I can. It’s completely up to you,” the blonde informs Ali, knowing tonight is not how either planned it to go.

            “It’s okay Ash, if you want me to go I can call Tanner, he can pick me up,” Ali says, reaching for her phone on the coffee table.

            “No! uh no, I don’t want you to go, but I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to stay either,” Ashlyn rushes out feeling the blood rise to her cheeks.

            “Trust me, I am staying if I want to stay, and I do want to stay a little longer.”

            “Oh okay good, I want you to stay too,” Ashlyn grins over at the brunette.

            “So do you want to turn a movie on, just relax in case Levi wakes up?” Ali questions, thinking about the little boy.

            “That would work out nicely, but I have a weird question though, would you care if we went and watched a movie in my room? that why I am closer to Levi and can keep a careful eye on him? If you’re not comfortable with that, I completely understand.” Ashlyn trails off looking shyly over at the defender.

            “Of course Ash, that’s fine, hell I would’ve suggested it myself but didn’t want to make it seem awkward. Only thing I ask is that you help me up those stairs, can’t being injuring myself, my PT would be pretty pissed,” Ali teases and slowing gets to her feet, grabbing her crutch.

            Ashlyn stands as well, “Of course, can’t have you hurting yourself, I actually have a great way to help you,” she says before moving to the side of Ali, reaching over and scooping the smaller woman up, and makes her way towards the stairs.

            “Ashlyn! Put me down! You don’t need to carry me!”

            “Hush now, I got you, this is completely safe.”

            “Unless you drop me…” Ali trails off shooting the blonde a warning look, in response Ashlyn smirks down at the defender.

            The women make their way up the stairs, and instead of letting Ali walk to her room, Ashlyn carries her down the hall and into her bedroom, setting the brunette down softly on her king-sized bed.

            “Well this is my room, make yourself at home,” Ashlyn tells Ali, before going over to grab the remote for the TV and flipping on the bedside lamp.

            Ali looks around the room, taking in the dark grey walls, with black and white accents. The blonde has a decent size tv mounted on the wall across from the bed, and a dresser perched underneath it. there’s a smaller dresser to the left of the bed, and a door that must lead to her closet. the night stand next to the bed has a small lamp and photo of Ashlyn, Levi, Whitney and a man who looks similar to Ashlyn.

            “That’s my brother Chris, he lives about 15 minutes away, and has helped me with Levi since everything happened,” Ashlyn mentions quietly, still mainly focusing on trying to find something to watch.

            “Are you two close?”

            “Now we are, growing up it was a different. I wanted to be like him growing up, he was my cool older brother. But I got into soccer and he got into partying. Then partying led to drugs and he got into some pretty tough situations. I always tried to keep in touch with him, but my soccer career was looking like it was going to take off. Then when I tore my ACL a second time, my grandma had told him on one of his dry spells what happened and that I was hanging up my boots. She told him how I was going to pursue a different goal in life, and she really wanted him to pursue something other than drugs. It took him almost 2 years to get completely clean, but he did it. our relationship was pretty rocky right around him getting clean, but I forgave him for everything, and he really has shown how much he wants to stay clean. Now I couldn’t imagine not having him in my life.”

            “Wow Ash, sorry everyone had to go through that, I know it’s really hard to deal with. My brother, Kyle, was an addict himself. But he got clean right after my junior year in college. Injuries really do that to people, make them realize they need to change for the better. But at least he is doing well, and is here for you. I’m sure that support is worth it.”

            “Your brother was a drug addict too?”

            “Yeah, it was one of the hardest things to go through. We would go weeks to months not knowing if he was alive. But when I broke my leg and almost died during college, he didn’t even know till I was almost completely healed. He felt like shit for not being there for me, so he made the decision to get help and get clean. Which he is now and I couldn’t be anymore more proud of him,” Ali tells the blonde honestly, feeling like they just shared one of the most important pieces of information.

            Both women take a moment to take in everything that was said then they talk quietly about their families and brothers, sharing different stories, until the clock reads almost 2am.  


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick up-date, I should be working on a research paper but ayeeeeeee. only did a quick skim of an edit.

Ali woke up the next morning, snuggling in her pillow and taking in a scent she was becoming familiar with. She groggily lifted her head, looking over at the spot next to her, seeing the blonde still fast asleep, and Levi snuggled into the woman’s side. Ali props herself on her elbow, watching the mother and son sleeping soundly next to her.

            She reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing her phone and snapping a quick photo of the two, smiling at how peaceful they look. She sees she has a few messages but ignores them, setting her phone back down and snuggling back into the warm bed.

   

* * *

        

            It’s almost an hour later when Ali feels the bed dip next to her and hears movement around the room. She takes a moment to stretch and wake up fully, when she opens her eyes, Ashlyn is in the middle of changing her shirt, and Ali gets a sneak peek at a side tattoo she never realized the blonde had. When Ashlyn turns around, moving the shirt down into place, she catches Ali’s eyes, smiling that the brunette is now up.

            “Good morning sleeping beauty,” Ashlyn says, coming over to give Ali a small peck on the cheek.

            “Morning, how long have you been up?”

            “We got up like 20 minutes ago, Levi needed to use the bathroom and I wanted to get him some water. He slept pretty well last night, so I think it was just a small 24-hour bug,” Ashlyn relays, moving around the room and picking up different pieces of clothing.

            “That’s good! At least it wasn’t anything too serious,” Ali grins, happy to hear the boy is feeling better.

            “Thankfully, he is back in his bed right now, but I want to go downstairs and start making breakfast soon, do you wanna stay in bed? Or come help me out?” Ashlyn asks as she goes back to sit next to Ali in bed.

            “Hmmm I think I am going to stay up here, in case Levi wakes up, that way I can take care of him while you cook,” Ali suggests, earning a big dimple popping smile.

            “You don’t have to Al,”

            “Hush up, I know, and I want to, so go make us some breakfast,” Ali commands pushing the blonde playfully off the bed.

            “Yes ma’am!” and with that Ashlyn disappears out the door and down the hallway.

  

* * *

         

            Ali sits in bed for a few more minutes, taking in the peace and quiet of the house. She decides to get out of bed, grabbing her crutch and making her way into Ashlyn’s ensuite bathroom. She splashes some water on her face, runs her hands through her hair, untangling some knots. She then sees a toothbrush in a package, that Ashlyn must have left out for her. She rips it open, and finds toothpaste in the medicine cabinet.

            Once her teeth are brushed and she looks semi-human, she makes her way back into the bedroom, grabbing her phone, before replacing her brace, and crutching her way to Levi’s room.

            The door is left open and she sees his small body gently rise and fall with his breaths, he is clutching onto a blanket tightly in one hand. Ali takes in the room, looking at the hand painted wall, and surfing scene depicted. She takes in the small toys in the corner of the room, and the white dressers and night stand placed around. There’s a chair off to the one side, and Ali quietly makes her way over to sit in the chair, watching the boy as he sleeps.

            If anyone would have told Ali right after her injury she would be falling in-love with her physical therapist and her son, she would have thought they were crazy. She never once pictured herself dating someone while playing soccer, let alone them having a child. But low and behold, Ali is sitting in a chair watching the little boy who stole a piece of her heart sleep peacefully.

 

* * *

 

            While Ali is upstairs, Ashlyn is downstairs, cleaning up the living room slightly from last night, and making her way into the kitchen. Last night didn’t go anyway she had expected but seeing Ali want to help take care of Levi while he was sick, made the blonde’s heart soar at the sight. Ashlyn makes her way into the kitchen, thinking about making waffles and cutting up fresh fruit for the trio. She hopes Levi will be able to stomach the food, so she makes a few eggs also, in-case the sweet breakfast back fires. She puts a pot of coffee on, and gets to work on making breakfast for two of her favorite people.

            The blonde never expected Ali to become a part of her life like this, especially after the grocery store scene, but she is glad the brunette is open to giving the Harris’s a chance. She continues making breakfast and setting the table of utensils and plates, and when the food is finished cooking, the blonde makes her way back upstairs. She checks her bedroom first seeing it empty, so she curiously walks down the hall and sees Ali sitting in the chair in Levi’s room, with her son snuggled up in the defender’s arms. His head is laying on the Ali’s shoulder, but perks up when he spots is mama walk in.

            “Mama!” Levi squeals, making both women laugh at his energy.

            “Hey buddy! How are you feeling?” Ashlyn asks making her way over to the two, and running her hand over her son’s hair.

            “Good, Good, Awi rubbing my back,” Levi states, looking back at Ali who is continuing to run her hand up and down his small back. Ashlyn smiles gratefully at the soccer star.

            “Well that was really nice of Ali, do you want to come eat breakfast? Do you think you feel well enough for some waffles,” the blonde teases and causes her son to nod vigorously.

            Ashlyn reaches over and scoops her son out of Ali’s arm, holding him with one of her arms, before reaching down and pulling Ali to her feet. “Thank you,” the blonde mouths, earning a small smile from the defender. The three make their way to the stairs, and Ashlyn tries her best to help Ali down the stairs, while still holding onto Levi, after a few moments of struggling they make it to the main floor and into the kitchen.

            Ashlyn sets Levi down in his highchair, and grabs his plate, putting a waffle on it, and a bunch of fresh strawberries and blueberries. She grabs two coffee mugs out of the cupboard, and places them on the table. She brings the plate of waffles, eggs and bowl of fruit to the table, then grabs the coffee pot before turning to cut up Levi’s food but seeing the brunette beat her to it.

            Ali watched as Ashlyn made her way around the kitchen in a flutter, and when the blonde set Levi’s food down, Ali went over to cut it up into smaller pieces for the boy. She then drizzled an unhealthy amount of syrup on it per Levi’s giggles, and hands him the small kid’s safety fork. Ali looks up to see the blonde staring at her with a small smile, and Ali grins back before grabbing her coffee mug and filling it up, adding a splash of cream and sugar.

            Ashlyn makes her way to the table, setting Levi’s sippy cup in front of the mess he is making, and takes a seat, seeing Ali sitting and sipping on her coffee.

            “You could’ve started to eat Al. Oh, what do you even like waffles, shit I’m sorry, maybe we have something else if you don’t like them. I didn’t even think to ask,” Ash rambles earning a laugh from the defender.

            “Ash, I love waffles, I was waiting for you before I dug in,” Ali tells her, grinning at how flustered the blonde got.

            “Oh! Oh okay, you didn’t have to do that.”

            “I know but you cooked it, so I don’t want to start without you.”

            “Well dig in!” Ash promotes and both women fill their plates up before digging into their breakfast.

  

* * *

         

            “Ash, that breakfast was amazing, I’m so full,” Ali compliments, leaning back and smiling as the blonde reaches over to clean up her son’s messy face. “Thanks Ali, glad you liked it, seems like you enjoyed it almost as much as Levi,” she teases.

            “I don’t think anyone can enjoy waffles as much as Levi did, did he even get to taste them?” Ali jokes looking at the blonde mini Harris covered in syrup.

            “Oh this isn’t as bad as ice cream, or cake, this is tame compared to those foods,” Ashlyn tells her, grimacing slightly at the mental picture of her son covered in food.

            “Oh I can’t wait to see that first hand,” Ali comments off handily and pushes up from the table. She collects her and Ashlyn’s plates, before grabbing her crutch and making her way to the sink, ignoring Ashlyn’s protest to leave it be.

            Ashlyn finishes cleaning Levi up as much as she can, knowing he needs to go get in the bathtub and cleaned properly.

            “Hey Al, just leave the dishes, I’ll get to them later, I need to go clean Levi up in the bathtub, it should only take 15 minutes, are you cool down here?” Ashlyn asks while picking her son up, but holding him at arms-length, while he babbles on.

            “No problem Ash, I’ll be fine down here,” Ali smiles and with that Ashlyn rushes up the stairs.

            Ali ignores what Ashlyn told her, and sets about collecting the dishes and filling the sink up with soap and water. She washes the pile of dishes from breakfast, then wipes down the counter tops and table, before turning and wiping down Levi’s highchair. She grabs some disinfected wipes, and wipes the chair down again.

            Once the kitchen is cleaned up, she refills her coffee mug, heading back into the living room, and she plops down on the couch, pulling out her phone and finally reading the messages.

            A few are from Kyle, one from her dad, one from HAO, and one from her coach back in Frankfurt. She opens the message from her coach and grins as she replies back, promising to contact him tonight. She pockets her phone after that and leans back in her seat, relaxing. She hears Levi giggling from upstairs, and after a few minutes the doorbell signals.

            “Hey Alex, can you get that? It might be the mailman dropping a package off,” Ashlyn calls from upstairs, and Ali yells back in confirmation as she goes to open the door.

            Ali is meet with striking green eyes, and strawberry blonde hair that is thrown up in a loose bun. The woman standing in front of her had a polite smile on her face till she takes in Ali’s appearance, then a scowl sits on her thin lips. Ali smiles politely at the woman.

            “Hi, can I help you?” Ali asks, holding onto the door to support her. The woman looks at her for a minute, before looking past her and into the house.

            “Is Ashlyn here?” She asks sweetly, plastering a fake smile on her face. Ali shifts uncomfortable on her feet, “Uhh, she is, but she is currently giving her a son a bath.”

            “Oh so you’ve been around Levi?” the strange woman asks and Ali is confused by the question. _Who is this woman?_  

            “Uh yeah. Hold on, let me see if Ashlyn can come down, what did you say your name was?” Ali asks, knowing the woman never gave her name.

            “Emily,” is all the woman says, and Ali can feel the color drain from her face. She looks blankly at Ashlyn’s ex for a moment, before regaining her composure and making a split-second decision, slamming the door in her face, and locking it quickly. Ali hears Emily protesting and banging on the door, drawing the attention of Ashlyn from upstairs.

            “Alex, what’s going on? Who’s out there?” Ashlyn rushes down with Levi in her arms, looking frantically between Ali and the door.

            “Emily.”

            “Wait What? What the hell? Are you serious? Here, take Levi, give me minute. Jesus I am going to kill her,” Ashlyn says, passing Levi to Ali who gladly accepts the small boy, before the blonde opens the door and steps out onto the porch, already yelling at woman.

            Ali bounces Levi in her arms as she goes to sit on the couch, taking comfort in the boy, playing with her hair.

            She tickles Levi, trying to ignore the nagging going on inside her head, and the muffled arguing going outside the house.

  

* * *

         

            Ashlyn could only see red when Ali uttered the name of her ex, she rushed outside, ready to call the cops and have Emily removed from her property immediately.

            “Who the fuck do you think you are, Emily? You have no right to just show up here, to my home, unannounced. I swear to god I will call the cops,” Ashlyn threatens and sees Emily immediately step back.

            “Who is that Ashlyn? Who is that with our son? Do you really think it’s appropriate to have some random fling holding our son!?” Emily yells back, not willing to back down completely.

            “YOU don’t have a SON. You lost your son the day you left. That woman in there is the best damn human being on this earth, and I am lucky enough she wants to spend time with my son and I. She already cares more about my son, then someone who was supposed to be his mother,” Ashlyn fumes, feeling herself getting more riled up with the mention of Ali.

            “Emily, leave. Just fucking leave, it’s the only thing you’re good at, so leave. Or I will call the cops to have you removed from my private property,” Ashlyn warns in a low voice, which scares her ex immediately. Emily takes a few steps back and down the steps.

            “This still isn’t over. Over my dead body will you let some fling be a-part of my son’s life.,” Emily warns, before disappearing into the same black car again.

 

* * *

 

            Ashlyn makes her way back into the house, still fuming from her ex showing up at her home, and goes straight to Ali. Ali is watching the blonde carefully, and shifts Levi in her arms as the blonde approaches. Ashlyn leans right down, and kisses Ali roughly, threading her hand in the brunette’s hair pulling her closer as she moves her lips against Ali’s.

            Ashlyn pulls back for a moment, resting her forehead against Ali’s before leaning over to kiss Levi’s head.

            “Are you okay?” Ashlyn asks, looking at Ali in the eyes.

            “Ash, are you okay? I’m fine, my ex didn’t just show up to my house,” Ali asks, watching the blonde for any signs.

            “I’ll be okay. She left, without the police thankfully. I think I am going to contact my lawyer on Monday.” Ashlyn says then moves to sit next to Ali.

            “I’m so sorry about that. I never thought she would show up to my house like that. I swear she really is crazy, who leaves like that and just randomly keeps showing up?”

            “It’s okay Ash, she’s just proving why she doesn’t deserve to see Levi,” Ali comments quietly, reaching over to rub soothing circles on the blondes back.

            “I can completely understand if you wanna hit the abort button on this Alex,” Ashlyn says after a few minutes, and Ali pauses rubbing the blondes back. She runs her hand up Ashlyn’s shoulder and pulls slightly, grabbing her attention.

            “Listen here Ashlyn, I’ve told you this before, I’m not going anywhere. You two are starting to mean more to me than most things in my life, and I’m not going to run away like your ex. So stop fretting over me possibly leaving, cause it won’t happen unless you tell me too,” Ali says evenly, showing she won’t waiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DA DA Da.... lol let me know what ya think.


	11. Chap 9 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update, just wanted to get something out there. Classes are ending in two weeks so it's crunch time to buckle down and get to work. 
> 
> Not Edited :)

Chapter 9

 

Ashlyn and Ali both make it through the rest of the week with no incidents from Emily and recovery going well for the defender. Whitney showed up to Ashlyn’s house on Sunday morning, bringing a box of donuts, and coffee. Ashlyn left the front door unlock for her best friend.

The tattooed blonde was sitting on the couch, texting back and forth with Ali when Whitney walked, she pushed herself up and made her way over to help her friend with the items. Once the food and drinks were set down, Ashlyn wrapped Whitney up in a tight hug, letting herself relax for a minute.

“You doing okay?” Whitney asks quietly when they pull apart. Ashlyn shrugs her shoulders in response, and they head to the couch to sit down.

“I don’t know Whit, she showed up to my house. She spoke to Ali, it was so fucked up,” Ashlyn relies and runs a hand through her hair, feeling her body tense up at the memories of the past days.

“How did Ali react? What does Emily even want out of this?” Whitney prods, pulling out a doughnut as she watches her friend closely.

“Ali reacted better than I did, she slammed the door in her face when she found out who it was. I was about to rip her head off when I stepped out onto the porch. She keeps saying she wants to see Levi and have him back in her life. She says Levi is hers and she deserves to be in his life. Whit, I wouldn’t care if she didn’t just walk out one day. If we ended it mutually I would have no issues, but she chose to leave and abandon both of us. She chose to give up her time with Levi, and she can’t just waltz back when she feels like it and act like she gets to know him now. That’s not how it’s going to work, I won’t let it,” Ashlyn rants, feeling herself getting upset over the actions of her ex.

“Ashlyn, take a breath. Emily showing up out of the blue just shows how she isn’t fit to be in Levi’s life. Are you calling your lawyer tomorrow? I feel like you should consult legal advice and go from there. If she keeps showing up to your house or to the office, call the police at this point. Get it on record that she is showing up on private property and harassing you. That will help you in the end. But try not to stress too much about it, it’s only going to rile you up, and make you focus on her instead of Levi and your own life. Now what Ali did was completely amazing, I probably would’ve punched the bitch but her slamming the door was the right move and she gains points in my eyes for that.”

“Thanks Whit, I know I need to contact my lawyer, this has already become too much to deal with.

            “Where is Levi at? Still asleep?” Whitney asks, looking up the stairs.

            “Yeah, he was up late last night. Ali was over and they watched Disney movies as I worked on plans for the week,” Ashlyn mentions, feeling herself smile at the thought.

            “How are things with you two?”

            “Good, as they can be. She’s amazing and I have no idea why she is sticking around, especially with Emily showing up. But I am so thankful she is, and I honestly feel myself falling for her, which scares the shit out of me,” the blonde says honestly.

            “Being scared is completely okay, it means you actually care about her and a possible future with her. We will all have to go out sometime soon, I have to make sure I approve of you dating her,” Whitney teases but Ashlyn agrees, wanting to be able to hang out with some of the most important people in her life.

            “So how was the cabin trip? Did you guys get some wedding planning out of the way?”

            “It was so needed, it was snowy up there, so we snowboarded a 2 of the days, but honestly we sat down got the table arrangements made, finalized what style decoration we want to go with, finished writing out all of the invites. So you lucked out,” Whit nudges Ashlyn playfully.

            “Oh man, so disappointed I don’t get to write out 150 invites to the wedding, but that’s awesome Whit! Everything is still good for the venue down Chapel Hill?”

            “Yeah, I talked with Christina down there, she double checked our booking, and the hotel reservations were set, so we all have a room reserved and two floors are reserved in-case anyone wants to book there.”

            “Sounds perfect. We will have to go get fitted soon enough, when’s your next dress appointment?”

            “It’s March 3rd, at 4pm, I figured we could go straight from the office and head over to the bridal shop. Then March 5th you have to take Levi with Ryan and the guys to get yourself, and him measured for the tux.”

            “Yes ma’am!” the tattooed blonde salutes jokingly.

            “Hey, I’m not that bad, I just like to stay organized. We have 4 months before we tie the knot and its crunch time.”

            “I know, it will all be okay! You’re still okay with me not wearing a frilly dress?” Ashlyn double checks, knowing that if Whitney really wanted her too, she would swallow her pride and don a dress.

            “Ashlyn Michelle, if you showed up to my wedding in a dress, I think everyone would be in shock. No offense but that is not happening. I want you in what’s comfortable, plus your outfit will look different then the groomsmen. And Ryan’s sister is his “best man” so she will be in a dress. So it’s perfect,” Whitney reassures and smiles over at her friend, thinking about how uncomfortable the tattooed blonde would look in a dress.

            The two blondes continue to talk about wedding details till Ashlyn hears Levi wake up, so she heads upstairs to pick him up and bring him down for breakfast.

            Levi lights up seeing his Aunt Whitney, and wiggles in his mom’s arm till she releases him and he heads for the other blonde. Whitney embraces the young boy, saying how much she missed him on her trip.

            The two chat animatedly for a few moments, while Ashlyn grabs his sippy cup and fills it with milk. She pulls her phone out and see tow messages from Ali.

**Ali:** _So…how would you feel about a family dinner at the Krieger residence on Tuesday night?_

**Ali _:_** _I mean if you think that’s too much that’s perfectly okay._

            Ashlyn smiles at her phone thinking about how the brunette might be a little stressed over this,

**Ashlyn** : _Works for me babe ;)_ _Levi will be on his best behavior, so no worries. Just hope the Krieger’s can handle two wild Harris’._

**Ali** : _Perfect, I’ll let them know, and I think us Krieger’s can hold our own. I do just fine handling you two ;p_

            Ashlyn sends a winky face back before making her way back into the living room and smiling as her son is telling Whitney about his night watching movies with “Awi”. For a moment everything seems right in the world.


	12. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, just wanted to get something up for you......first part of the family dinner interrogations

Chapter 9 Part 2

Tuesday February 21st, 2012

 

            Monday went smoothly at work for Ashlyn, she contacted her lawyer, letting him know about the unexpected visit from Emily, and what she was threatening to do about Levi. he didn’t seem to concern, but would consult with a detective he works alongside and promised to touch base with the blonde by the end of the week, he advised if Emily showed again, especially at the physical therapy office or Ashlyn’s home to just call the police to have a record started.

            The tattooed blonde had a smooth day all of Monday, feeling great about everything and seeing Ali was a definite plus. When Tuesday came, the day seemed to fly by effortlessly. Levi was at Chris and Beth’s house till Ashlyn got off work, then she was going to pick him up and get them both ready for dinner with the Kriegers’.

            Whitney had mentioned it seemed a little early to meet the family, but Ashlyn brushed it off, cause everything felt just right with the defender. Ali had already met Levi so quickly, when in the past no other women Ashlyn had dated casually even got close to meeting her son. Whitney just wanted her friend to be careful, but she also couldn’t deny the connection the two women seemed to have.

            When Ashlyn finished with her last patient for the day, she grabbed her bags, checked in with Whitney who was going to lock-up the place, and bid goodbye to her staff as she went to go pick her son up.

            She pulled into her brother’s home, and made her way inside the modest two-story house. She slipped her shoes off at the door and unzipped her jacket before following the sound of laughter and finding her family sitting around the dining room table and doing some sort of arts and craft. Chris was in the kitchen leaning against the counter with a glass of water while he watched Beth, Julia and Levi make an organized mess.

            “Hey sis, how was work,” Chris asked when he saw the blonde make her way into the kitchen.

            “Hey bubba, it was good, quick day which is always nice. How was the center today?”

            “It was good, we got a new patient last week, it’s been trying since he checked in.”

            “What’s going on with that? Trying to sneak something in?” Ashlyn asked, knowing some of the patients Chris’s rehab center took in would try to sneak in drugs to get their fix, and caused some issues with the staff or other patients.

            “He is just not adjusting well, I got placed in rehab instead of jail, and I think if he would just be more open to getting clean then being forced we would already be able to make some progress. But I won’t give up, I want him to see how important it is to get clean, for himself and his loved ones,” Chris comments while watching Beth with a distant look on his face,

            “If anyone can help him get clean and stay clean, it’s you bubba. I know you can do it, and he will see that soon and really appreciate all the work you do,” Ashlyn smiles over at her older brother who returns the smile.

            “You nervous for tonight?” Chris questions, watching Ashlyn closely for any sign of stress.

            “Not really, I mean I know it’s kinda fast, but we just click. I saw her dad once at the grocery store anyways, so I’m not too worried. He seemed like a nice guy, and he actually was there helping his daughter out, so that’s always a plus. Plus, Levi will be there as a cute buffer.”

            “Are you afraid though that they might not as accepting of Ali dating someone with a kid. That’s a huge commitment and some might not feel as open to that as others would.”

            “I know, and I thought of that, I even talked to Ali yesterday saying Levi could stay with you for the night so they just meet me, but she was gun-ho on Levi coming. She said she told them about both of us, and they want to meet us both, so that seems like a step in the right direction, right?” Ashlyn questions looking to her older brother for some guidance.

            Chris takes a moment to think about how to respond, taking a sip of his water before making eye contact with his little sister, “Ashlyn, as long as you are comfortable taking Levi and letting him meet this people, and believe it will be for the best of Levi and yourself, then there is no problem. You talk about Ali like she hung the moon, hell Levi wouldn’t stop talking about spending time with her, and watching soccer. He seems just as smitten as you are with the soccer star. I don’t see any issues with it, and if her family becomes apprehensive about it, be honest with Ali and she will appreciate that. It’s not just your heart you have to watch out from being broken, Levi’s in this just as much as you are.”

            Ashlyn lets out a puff of air, mulling over what Chris just told her.

            “You’re right, thanks Chris. I think it will be a play by ear of the night for sure. I just want them to like both of us and accept us. But I can’t force that and I know bringing Levi into this complicates things, but she is so worth it.”

            “I’ll always have your back sis, just do what you feel is right. But since you are meeting her family tonight, I think it’s only fair we get the chance to meet her too,” Chris suggests and Ashlyn knows she won’t be able to push bringing Ali around her family.

            “I’ll ask her if everything goes smoothly tonight, then we can plan for a time soon. Alright, I need round Levi up and head home to get us ready. Thanks again for watching him, glad Beth is feeling better,” Ashlyn hugs her brother before making her way into the dining room and scooping her son up, causing him to giggle.

            “What are you making buddy?” Ashlyn asks looking over at a card filled with colorful lines and squiggles.

            “I made Awi and Awi’s dad a card mama,” Levi points to the two cards in front of him, smiling big at his mother.

            “Aww Levi, I’m sure Ali and her dad will love that, I’m so proud of you buddy,” Ashlyn says adoringly.

            “Why don’t we pack these up, and head home to get ready to go see Ali, then you can give them your cards.”

            “Okay, Thanks unc Chris and Aunt Beth, I wwove you,” Levi says and rushes over to hug both adults, before going to grab his cards.

            “Thanks again guys, I always appreciate the help. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ashlyn bids as she gathers Levi’s things before picking her son up and heading to the Jeep.

    

* * *

       

 

            Ali just stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel under her body when she hears her phone ding. She grabs it off the vanity and sees Ashlyn texted her saying they would see her in about an hour.

            Ali smiles as she replies, then sets her phone down to get to work on making herself presentable.

             The brunette towel dries her a hair, before stepping up to the mirror and starting to apply her mascara and eye liner. Once she is satisfied she limps into her room, and pulls on her bra and underwear before searching through her closest for something to wear. She picks out a pair of dark grey leggings, and a red long sleeve shirt that has an open back. She sets the shirt on bed and makes her way back into the bathroom to blow dry and style her hair.

            Once she finishes up her hair, she throws her shirt on, and double checks her appearance before making her way slowly into the living room to see her father and Vicky prepping for dinner in the kitchen. Tanner and Luke are seated in the living room, playing on the xbox, and arguing over their game. Ali plops down next to Tanner and ruffles his hair, which causes him to mess up in the game and Luke shoots his player.

            “Ali, come on, I was so going to win,” Tanner complains causing the brunette to laugh.

            “Don’t be a poor sport, you’ll get him next time,” Tanner rolls his eyes in response and the boys go back to gaming. Ken walks into the living room and smiles over at his daughter.

            “You look nice Alex, you ready for dinner tonight?”

            “Thanks dad, and as ready as I could be.”

            “Don’t worry, I won’t interrogate the girl too much,” Ken teases before slipping back into the kitchen. Ali sits on the couch for few more minutes before her phone dings again, and she checks it seeing Ashlyn texted, saying they just pulled in. Ali rises and makes her way to the door, propping it open and waiting for the two blondes.

* * *

 

            Ashlyn is dressed in dark washed jeans, and a Carolina blue button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled. Her hair is styled into a tight bun and has light make up as always on. Ashlyn is holding a bouquet of white roses in her hand. Ali smiles widely at Ashlyn before Levi steals her attention, in one hand he has a bouquet of flowers, a mix of all kinds, and the other hand is clutching what looks like two pieces of paper. He is dressed in khaki pants, white sneakers and a blue and grey plaid shirt. he smiles widely up at the defender when he sees her.

            “Awi!” Levi shouts, and bounds faster to meet up with the brunette.

            “Levi, you look so handsome buddy,” Ali comments leaning down to scoop the boy up.

            “Awi, these flowers are for you,” Levi says thrusting the flowers towards the defender.

            “Thank you so much Levi, these are beautiful, did you pick them yourself?”

            “I did, they pretty like you,” Levi grins and earns an aww from the soccer star. Ashlyn finally makes her way up to the duo and grins as he hears Levi’s comment.

            “Man, he is stealing my thunder, you look really beautiful Alex,” Ashlyn compliments before leaning in to give the defender a quick kiss on the cheek.

            “He’s a keeper, but thank you, I feel so casual when I look at how you two dressed, you look amazing Ash.”

            “You could be wearing nothing but an old t-shirt and sweatpants and still be the prettiest woman in the room,” Ashlyn continues and makes Ali blush lightly.

            “Staaaph, you’re too much, but come on in and make yourself at home,” Ali motions and Ashlyn follows behind the brunette.

            “Who are those for,” Ali questions looking down at the roses, “Your dad’s fiancé, can’t show up empty handed, I also brought a bottle of whiskey for your dad.

            “You’re literally perfect,” Ali smiles and leans over for a quick kiss. She sets Levi down when they make into the living room, and he hands Ali her flowers, along with a piece of paper.

            “What’s this buddy?”

            “Open, I drew it for you,” Levi says proudly.

            Ali opens the cards and it takes her a moment to make it out but she sees three stick figures, two taller and one smaller which must be Ashlyn, Levi and herself. Levi colored all over the card, before signing his name and it’s one of the best things Ali ever received.

            “Levi, I absolutely love this card. You did such an amazing job. Thank you so much,” Ali tells him, leaning down to hug him tightly.

            Right then Ken Krieger and Vicky come back into the living room, and Ashlyn makes her over to both, “Hi I’m Ashlyn Harris, it’s so nice to meet you both,” she starts and shakes both of their hands.

            “HI Ashlyn, it’s nice to see you again,” Ken says shaking her hand, “This is Vicky,” he motions to his fiancé and Vicky who has light brown hair peppered with grey and a soft smile shakes the tattooed woman’s hand. “So, lovely to meet you Ashlyn, Ali talks about you highly.”

            “Likewise, when she talks about both of you, these are for you,” Ashlyn says handing Vicky the flowers and then hands Ken the bottle, “Not sure if you’re a whiskey man, but I brought this along for you as well, sir.”

            “Please no sirs, and thank you, that was very nice of you. We will have to have a glass after dinner,” Ken promises gladly accepting the bottle.

            “These roses are beautiful thank you so much dear,” Vicky comments before excusing herself to put them in a vase.

            “Alright, I see Ali is monopolizing the attention of the other person we are supposed to be meeting,” Ken says looking over as Ali and Levi talk animatedly.

            “Hey Levi, wanna come say hi?” Ashlyn calls out and the boy rushes over to his mother.

            “Levi, this is Ali’s dad, Mr. Krieger, and that is his fiancé Vicky,” Ashlyn motions to both even though Levi won’t understand what fiancé means.

            “Hi, I’m Levi, and I’m 3,” he states proudly holding his fingers up.

            “Hi Levi, I’m Ken, it’s so nice to meet you,” Ken says squatting down and holding his hand out for high-five, which Levi gladly gives.

            “Hi sweetie, I’m Vicky,” Vicky offers and Levi moves in to give the older woman a hug. She smiles brightly and returns it.

            “Hey Tanner and Luke come meet Ashlyn and Levi,” Ken calls over to the boys still focusing on their game. They pause it before rising and coming over, shaking hands with the brunette and saying hi to the young boy.

            “We hope you two are hungry, Vicky cooked enough food to feed an army,” Ken jokes.

            “I can’t wait, it smells delicious,” Ashlyn says and Ali makes her way towards the group.

            Levi looks up at his mother and motions to his paper with puppy eyes.

            “Levi why don’t you give Ken your present, I’m sure he would like to see it.”

            “You brought something for me Levi? you didn’t have to,” Ken says squatting down to the boy’s level again and Levi hands over the handmade card which Ken opens and praises the boy for.

            “Levi this is so nice of you, thank you so much,” Ken ruffles the boy’s hair and grins down at him.

            “Dinner is going to be ready in 5 minutes guys, you can sit at the table when you’re ready,” Vicky calls out, and the boys go to shut their game completely off, and Ken excuses himself to help Vicky.

            Ali wraps her arms around Ashlyn from behind, and gives the doctor a squeeze, as Levi wonders around the living room.

            “Good start there, you’re a charmer and so is your son,” Ali teases and causes the blonde to laugh.

            “He’s learned well, are they really okay with this, with us?” Ashlyn questions turning to take the brunette into her arms.

            Ali looks up into the hazel eyes she has grown to love, “I promise Ashlyn, if they weren’t open to this, you wouldn’t even be here, let alone would they be so nice,” Ali relays.

            “Okay, if you say so. Do they need any help?” Ashlyn motions towards the kitchen.

            “No they are okay, wanna get Levi and grab a seat at the table?”

            “Sure thing babe,” Ashlyn looks over to see Levi watching Tanner closely as he tries to explain what the gaming system is. “Hey Levi, want to go wash up for dinner?” Ashlyn asks and the boy agrees.

            “Sure, can I sit next to them though,” Levi asks pointing to Tanner and Luke.

            “Of course you can sit next to me buddy,” Tanner jumps in and the little boy smiles up at the older one. Luke smiles in agreement and they offer to take Levi to wash his hands. When they disappear down the hall Ashlyn is left a little shocked.

            “That was so nice of them,” she whispers to herself, and Ali laughs lightly hearing her.

            “They are good boys, just dumb sometimes.”

            Alright Miss Krieger, I think I can now properly kiss you hello,” Ashlyn tells her, pulling the defender’s hips into her.

            The blonde locks her lips with the brunette, melting into the kiss and cupping Ali’s neck, holding her close. Their tongues start to fight for dominance, and right as Ashlyn moves to suck Ali’s lip, they hear Vicky call for dinner. The two break apart, regaining their breath and smiling breathlessly at one and another.

            “Ready to the interrogation?” Ali asks leading the blonde by hand into the dining room, and taking seats next to each other as the rest of the family gathers. Levi sitting happily in between the boys on the booster seat Ashlyn brought.


	13. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, but wanted to get something posted. sorry I am in finals week so my schedule is all kinds of messed up.

Chapter 10

 

            Dinner went smoothly, everyone talked to both Ashlyn and Levi trying to get to know both. Ashlyn thanked Vicky and Ken profusely for the food and having both of them for dinner, and when Ken got up to clean do the dishes after Vicky cleared the table, Ashlyn offered to help him.

            The older Krieger was washing the dishes as Ashlyn towel dried them, Ali was in the living room with Levi and the rest of the gang.

            “So, Ashlyn, Ali said you’re from Florida originally?”

            “Yes sir, born and raised, went to UNC on a full ride for soccer then when I got into this line of work I had worked with a practice up this way and stuck around,” Ashlyn answers knowing this is the grilling part of the night.

            “UNC for soccer? That’s impressive, why didn’t you continue with that?” Ken asks intrigued.

            “I tore my ACL my freshman year, and as soon I returned I tore it again. I knew after my time at UNC my body wouldn’t handle it anymore, so I wanted to get into a career that would provide for my future, it is also still lets me work with athletes help them get back to their careers,” Ashlyn tells him, thinking back on her time.

            “You were a goalkeeper, I’ll assume by your build,” Ken says looking over at the blonde.

            “Got that right, Alex told me you coached her growing up, and still coach today.”

            “Yeah, I always hoped she would make it into the professional level, and I am beyond grateful that she continues to play. I just wish a the WPS would’ve made it, but now with the rumors are another league coming I almost hope she signs back here,” Ken states honestly, thinking about his daughter being across the world most months of the year.

            “I heard those rumors too, maybe if the league is solid she will come back, but it’s a big risk when the past two have failed. The US really needs something to hold, it will give young girls the ability to know they can play soccer professionally here.”

            “How do you feel about her playing overseas?” Ken asks, looking to get a little insight on how serious Ashlyn is taking their relationship.

            “Honestly, it’s not something we have even discussed but I knew about her playing over there when I first met her. When she goes back in a few months I’m sure we will sit down and have a conversation about where this is going, but distance isn’t a problem for me. A plane ride can fix that, but it also doesn't seem to be something to hash out right now cause she just started recovery,” Ashlyn tells Ken, being completely and utterly honest with her answer.

            “I can respect that, can I ask you something else? It’s more personal and I don’t want to over-step,” Ken prods and Ashlyn already know what is going to be asked.

            “My ex, the woman who carried Levi, isn’t in the picture. She walked out on us after he was born one day and never looked back. I guess she truly wasn’t ready for a family, so I’ve been raising him alone since. I’m not sure Ali told you but my ex recently reappeared wanting to be a part of Levi’s life, but we are going to be taking legal actions with that. I even suggested to Ali that she not worry about anything going on, and that if she wanted to end what’s between us I would completely understand because relationships can be tricky but when you add a child and then legal issues with an ex, it’s not pretty. But for some reason Ali has still stayed this early on, so I know if she can be there for me for all of this, I can support her in her career across the ocean.”

            “I really appreciate you sharing that with me. The fact that this woman is now reappearing seems odd, but you just need to be careful, for your son’s sake at least. He seems like a very special boy,” Ken smiles over at the blonde and she reciprocates the gesture.

            “Thanks, I contacted my lawyer already, but Levi means the world to me. I would give up anything just for him to be safe and happy. He already has to deal with a single parent raising him, but I don’t want him to ever feel like he isn’t loved.”

            “Alright, what’s going on in here?” Ali breaks into the kitchen with Levi in her arms, the brunette smiles over at her dad and girlfriend and Levi wiggles to be placed down. She sets him on his feet and he scrambles over to his mother.

            “We are just finishing up the dishes honey, do you guys want to watch a movie? Or do you have to head out soon Ashlyn?” Ken questions drying his hands on a towel.

            “You want to stay and watch a movie buddy?” Ashlyn asks and Levi agrees automatically.

            “I think we have an answer, you guys don’t mind us hanging out longer?” Ashlyn checks, not wanting to overstay her welcome.

            “You two can stay as long as you want, you’re welcome here anytime,” Kens tells her, giving her the approval Ali and she were both hoping for. “Alright let’s take some lemonade in there for the younger ones, and Ali you can grab wine for Vicky and yourself, Ashlyn and I are gonna enjoy this whiskey,” Ken winks moving to grab the bottle and two glasses. Ashlyn helps Ali carry the rest and they make their way into the living to room the other three.

            They pick a classic family movie, The Lion King, and surprisingly Tanner and Luke stick around to watch it, Levi wedge in between both boys enjoying his new friendships. Ali is curled into the blonde’s side, laying her head-on Ashlyn’s shoulder, and the blonde is running her hand up and down the defender’s back lightly. Everything feels so domestic and perfect in this moment, Ashlyn doesn’t want the night to end.

 

* * *

 

            When the night starts to wind down, Ashlyn tanks everyone again for having them over and promising to bring Levi back soon. She picks up her sleeping son as Ali grabs the travel bag and follows behind the blonde. Ashlyn had stepped out a few minutes before to warm her car up, so when she places Levi in his car seat the car is already nice and warm. Ashlyn grabs the bag from Ali and places it on the floor of the car, before softly shutting the door and wrapping the defender up in her arms.

            She leans down and captures Ali’s lips, feeling the brunette lean into her. Ashlyn dominates the kiss, moving slightly to have Ali pushed up against the car, feeling her nip at her lips. The blonde runs her hand down the side of the smaller woman, and pulls her hips into her, peppering kisses down the jawline of Ali and making work on her neck.

            Ali lets out a breathy moan, feeling her body mold into the blondes. She wraps her good leg around Ashlyn’s waist, using the position to roll her hips against the younger woman’s. Just as she feels Ashlyn’s lip make their way back up towards her own, a passing car illuminates them with the headlights causing them to break apart. Ali rests her forehead against Ashlyn’s, regaining her breath for a moment. she smiles up at the hazel eyes and feels Ashlyn tighten her arms around her.

            “Thanks for tonight, I had a really great time, and seems like Levi did too.”

            “I’m glad you two came, I really wanted them to meet you two. I hope they didn’t scare you too much,” Ali teases and Ashlyn places a soft kiss on her lips.

            “Not at all babe, trust me nothing is going to scare me away from you.”

            Ali smiles again at the blonde, “Well good, because I wouldn’t let you run away anyways. But you should be getting home, it’s a little cold and I’m sure Levi won’t stay asleep in that car seat forever.”

            Ashlyn sighs but places one more soft kiss to Ali’s lips before moving back and helping Ali regain her balance. “I’ll text you as soon as I get home, please to Ken and Vicky thank you again.”

            “Okay babe, I’ll see you tomorrow at PT,” Ali bids, placing one more kiss on the blonde’s lips before slowly making her way back to the front door. She watches as Ashlyn gets in her car, backs out and makes her way back home. Ali smiles thinking how well the night went, and makes her way back inside, noticing the time deciding to make her way to her bedroom.

 

**Ashlyn** : Made it home babe, thank you again for tonight, and I’ll see you tomorrow ;)

            Ali texts her back wishing her good night, before scrolling through her phone and selecting the phone number she is looking for. After a few rings she is greeted with “Well hello queeeeeen!”

 

* * *

 

            The next morning Ashlyn is sitting at the office running through paperwork, her 8:30 called to re-schedule because a family emergency came up. The doctor spent the good part of the morning catching up on forms and filing work for other patients waiting on Ali to come for their appointment. A few minutes into Ashlyn sending out a progress report on a baseball player she is working with she hears a knock before Whitney pops her head in.

            “I brought you coffee, figured you may need to the caffeine boost, paper work is always a dread,” the other blonde offers, handing the cup over.

            “You’re the best Whit, I’ve been slacking on these reports so this morning gave me a good chance to try and catch up,” Ashlyn admits, taking a small sip of the coffee.

            “It’s okay to slack every now and then, especially when you are dating someone, just don’t make it a habit,” Whitney teases.

            “Yes, boss lady. Speaking of me dating her, do Ryan and you want to grab dinner and drinks this weekend? I feel like I haven’t seen him in forever,” Ashlyn asks, thinking it would be nice to get her favorite people together.

            “I’m sure we can swing that; did you get a sitter for Levi?”

            “Chris offered to take him for the weekend, I guess Beth and him want to take the kids to the kid’s museum on Saturday. So, an adult night out sounds very appealing.”  

            “That will be fun for them, we can definitely go out then. Are you doing anything with Levi Friday?” Whitney asks, knowing the blonde usually takes her son out in the afternoon for some bonding time.

            “Yeah, we are going to go see the new kid’s movie out, then I promised him we could go get food. That boy is only three and already loves spending my money,” the tattooed blonde jokes.

            “He learned from his auntie well, but you two will have fun.”

            “Yeah it will be nice to spend some quality time with him, especially since Emily has shown her face,” Ashlyn grimaces at the thought of her ex.

            “Have you seen her since the house incident?”

            “No luckily she hasn’t come around again. I just don’t get why she is showing up 3 years later.”

            “I don’t know Ash, but don’t let it get to you, you don’t need to stress about her,” Whitney suggests knowing the blonde will worry about this no matter what.

            “I’ll try my best. New subject, did you want to go out for lunch today?” Ashlyn asks trying to not focus on her ex.

            “That’s good with me, want to hit up that Chinese place down the street? I need some good sweet and sour chicken,” Whitney suggests, and Ashlyn agrees.

            “Perfect, well come find me when you end the session with the superstar, tell her I said hello,” Whitney says before standing and heading out of the room to go prep her patient.

            Ashlyn leans back in her chair smiling at the thought of seeing Ali in a few minutes. With those thoughts, she stands from her desk, stretching her muscles out before making her way to set up the equipment she needs for their session.

 

* * *

 

            The two women are only halfway through their session when Ali’s phone goes off for the 4th time in 30 minutes, causing Ashlyn to roll her eyes as Ali tries to ignore it.

            “Just answer it Al, it’s obviously important if they keep calling,” Ashlyn huffs and Ali finally gives in before grabbing her phone from her duffle bag. She looks at the caller ID and a grin lights up her face before answering the call.

            Ashlyn watches as the brunette starts talking excitedly in what she can assume is German, and feels a ping of jealously course through her body, not knowing who is on the other side of the call. She shrugs it off and sets up cones around the field, patiently waiting for the brunette to finish her conversation.

            Ali hangs up after a few more minutes with a grin plastered on her face as she shoves her phone back in the bag. She turns around to see Ashlyn standing against the wall with her arms crossed.

            “You good?” the blonde asks tersely, and Ali can feel her excitement start to die off.

            “Yeah, sorry! That was the coach from Frankfurt, he is going to be sending a trainer here in two weeks because they are going to be in Canada playing. So, he was letting me know that they want to assess my progress and see about getting me back to Germany soon to start rehabbing there,” Ali smiles, thinking how great it would be to get back on the pitch.

            Ashlyn feels her stomach drop at the thought, and how Ali may be rushing when she promised to let the blonde call the shots for rehab. She feels extremely frustrated at the moment and can’t help her snide comments.

            “Great Ali, just run off to Germany before you are cleared here to do so, that’s really smart for your recovery.”

            Ali pauses looking at the blonde, confused by her manner, “Ash what are you talking about? If they think I will be good to continue my rehab there I have to, I’m contracted with them. But I know the trainer will sit down with you and discuss what you think is appropriate for my recovery session.”

            “And what if I tell them that from what I see, you aren’t close to being on the pitch yet? Cause from my point of view, you have a hell of a lot of work to do before you are close to going back on that pitch.”

            “I know I still have a lot of work, but I also know I need to rejoin the team in Germany and get back in that environment,” Ali reasons starting to grow frustrated herself.

            “What is with the sudden attitude change?” Ali asks not feeling like playing games.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “Don’t pull that shit, why do you seem upset about Frankfurt calling me?”

            “I’m not upset. I don’t want you to get your hopes up on their visit and try to push yourself too far, ruining our progress trying to prove a point,” Ashlyn remarks, feeling herself getting more annoyed as the conversation continues.

            “I’m not going to be “trying to prove a point” I’ll show them what I am capable of and let them decide. All I want right now is to get better and back to playing. Soccer is my life, I’m going to do whatever I can to make sure I make it back on the pitch,” Ali says defensively.

            “Soccer is your life. That’s the only focus right, soccer?”

            “Of course it is! That’s why I’m here, to get healthy and be able to play. What is going on? I don’t understand why you are acting like this.” Ali asks, not knowing what is going on with Ashlyn.

            “Nothing, let’s finish this session. I have a long day ahead of me,” Ashlyn says going into professional mode and trying to push all thoughts of Germany out of her head.

 

* * *

 

 

 

            An hour later Ashlyn and Whitney are sitting in Ashlyn’s office, eating their Chinese food they picked up for lunch and Whitney can tell right away something is wrong.

            “So wanna tell me what’s bothering you? Or do I need to use my mind reading powers?”

            “Nothing is wrong,” Ashlyn says shortly, taking a bite of her noodles.

            “That’s a damn lie Harris, and you need to spill what is going on,” Whitney tries again and sets her food down, staring her best friend down.

            “It’s Germany, how the hell is she so dense. I mean I am a fucking physical therapist, she isn’t anywhere near ready for the pitch, and if she goes there she will try to get out there and prove something. I wish the coach would’ve never called. Now I have to be worried about this damn visit and explaining to them what I see is fit, and US Soccer is emailing every day for updates, which I get they wanna be kept in the loop but give it a few weeks. But fuck, she basically said she is only focused on soccer, like whatever it is that we are doing isn’t a focus of hers. Why was I so fucking stupid,” Ashlyn rants and Whitney follows the best she can, figuring out she is talking about Ali, but her friend is so riled up her words start to mix.

            “Alright, hold up Ashlyn, you went like 100 words a second there and I just got the gist. You’re upset about something with Ali, something about her coach calling, a trainer visiting, possible relocation for rehab, and her not caring about you? Did I get that right?” Whitney interrupts her friend and tries to piece it together.

            “Uh yeah, sounds right. I just don’t know how she is being so dense about all of this. She didn’t even realize that the possible thought of her going to Germany earlier is sorta a lot to take in. But the way she was so excited over the trainer coming just means she is hoping she can leave and go back soon.”

            “Of course, she is going to be happy Ashlyn, soccer is her life. She’s been playing it forever, and she plays professional, it’s something we both wished we could’ve done. You can’t blame her that a visit from a Frankfurt trainer is going to boost her motivation. She wants them to see she is recovering timely and taking it serious. Have you guys even talked about the future involving your relationship?” Whitney responds in a soothing tone, hoping to calm her tattooed best friend down.

            “I know I know, I can understand her reaction I just I don’t know honestly. We haven’t really talked about the future cause I figured we had two or three months before Germany would even want her back there,” Ashlyn runs her hand through her blonde hair, feeling even more stressed.

            “You two need to have a real conversations about the future and see what you both want out of this, and talk about what is going to happen when she does go back to Germany, it’s only a matter of time before it happens and you need to figure out all of it before it’s a reality,” Whitney reasons and Ashlyn nods along, knowing her friend is right.

            “I know, I just don’t know what to expect. I’m afraid of what she could say,” Ashlyn responds quietly.

            “You’ll never find out if you don’t ask. Better to talk it now.”

            “I’ll see about seeing her tomorrow night.”

            “Good, now let’s talk about my wedding, cause that’s more important than you figuring out your relationship,” Whitney jokes, earning an eye roll from her best friend and a smile.

 

 


	14. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA! Finals were rough, I went on vacation after, then went back to work fulltime. trying to write with little time is rough. It's a short chapter, not edited but wanted to get something out there.

Thursday February 23rd, 2012

 

            The two women had barely spoken to each other since the physical therapy session. Ashlyn was still trying to figure out how to bring up the uncertainty the future held for them, but she also didn’t want to come on too strong. The blonde spent that night cuddled up on the couch with her son, mindlessly watching a soccer match while she tried to think of a way to talk to Ali.

            When Levi passed out for the night, the blonde put him in his bed then quietly sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, watching him sleep peacefully as she thought about what she even wanted out of the future. She sat in her son’s room for almost two hours before finally retreating to her own bedroom, showering and crawling into bed.

   

* * *

        

            The doctor is sitting at the kitchen island, sipping her coffee and flipping through the morning paper, trying to focus on her day of work ahead of her when a ding on her phone goes off. She pushes off the stool and grabs her phone off the counter seeing it’s the one person she has been worrying about.

**Ali:** _Good morning. Hope you have a good day at work today, if you have time later can we talk?_

            Ashlyn runs her hand through her long hair, knowing the brunette is taking the step to figure out what is wrong, it’s a relief but at the same time it scares the blonde. She starts thinking over the different scenarios of how a talk could end.

**Ashlyn** : _Morning. I think that is the best idea. I can swing by after work before I get Levi and we can talk?_

**Ali:** _That works. I’m the only one here till later on tonight. Do you have a full day?_

**Ashlyn:** _I should be done right around 4pm, so I’ll be there by 4:30, if that’s okay?_

**Ali:** _Perfect, I’ll see you then._

            Ashlyn sighs, finishing her cup of coffee before pocketing her phone and going upstairs to wake her son up and get him ready for the day. Levi smiles brightly when the blonde walks into his bedroom, and reaches his little arms in the air to be picked up, which Ash happily obliges to.

            “So how about some eggs and chocolate milk for breakfast?” She asks and the boy nods along excitedly. The duo make their way down to the kitchen, Ashlyn setting Levi in his highchair while she grabs his sippy cup, filling it with milk before going to prepare their breakfast.

            They eat, Levi talking about going to his uncle’s house and wanting to play, and then Ash cleans up the mess before taking her son upstairs to clean him up, and pack his day bag. She gets him in fresh clothes, brushes his teeth, and makes him use the “big boy” potty before setting him on her bed while she quickly changes into her polo and jeans.

They make their way over to Chris’s home, Ashlyn telling Chris she needs a little extra time today and he lets her know it no issue. She gives Levi a big hug and a kiss before heading towards the center. She greets Sarah as she heads back to her office and sets her bag down before logging onto her computer.

Ashlyn skims through a few emails from clients, before pulling up her schedule for the day and going over to the cabinet to grab the files of the patients she will be seeing. She checks the time seeing she has about thirty minutes until the first appointment arrives so she grabs a water out of the fridge, the file of the client and makes her way into the training room to set up for the morning the session.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ali is sitting in the living room after her shower, thinking about what she is going to say to Ashlyn later. The brunette is thoroughly confused about how the blonde reacted and knows they are going to have a more serious talk tonight. She sighs thinking about the possibility of Ashlyn just wanting to end things, and right as her mind starts running through all the negative outcomes her phone rings. She glances down at the caller ID and swipes to answer.

“Hi mom,” Ali answers and is greeted brightly from her mother on the other end.

            The two Krieger women talk for a few minutes, catching up on Ali’s progress, staying at home with Ken, and what’s been going on with her mom down in Florida. Though it isn’t long that Deb finally brings up the subject she’s been hoping to talk about.

            “So, your father said you’ve become friends with your physical therapist,” Deb leads, knowing there’s no way Ali can get out of this conversation.

            “Oh, did he now?” Ali shoots back, feigning innocence.

            “He did. So, since you have yet to talk about this, there must be something you are trying hide?” Deb prods.

            “I am so not hiding anything. It’s just new and we are still trying to figure everything out so I didn’t want to say anything and be jumping the gun,” Ali rushes out, causing her mom to laugh over the phone.

            “Slow down there, Alex. Why don’t you start from the beginning so I can know what is even going on.”

            So the defender spends the next thirty minutes sharing about meeting and getting to know Ashlyn to her mom, not leaving anything out, she spends a good portion talking about spending time with Levi also. Her mom throughout makes small comments, letting her daughter lead the conversation but letting her know she is listening. When Ali finishes up with them deciding to have a talk tonight about the future presumably, Ali waits with baited breath for her mother’s input.

            “Well first off, she sounds amazing Alex, I really want to meet her, but my god, her son sounds down right adorable. He seems like the sweetest little boy, but with that being said, are you okay with her having a son? That’s a big deal Alex, and I really want you to be thinking about that before you pursue this farther. You’re not only responsible for one person’s heart but for two, and the second one is far more fragile.”

            “I know mom, honestly we’ve talked about that. Levi is her priority, which I completely respect and understand. At first, I was nervous cause that’s a huge deal, but after spending time with him and seeing them two together and interact, it’s amazing. In the short time I’ve known her, seeing them two happy brings me so much happiness. It also scares the shit out of me,” Ali admits quietly, but knows Deb heard her,

            “Language,” Deb admonishes with a laugh before continuing, “But Al, that’s a good thing. If you weren’t scared or afraid of it, that would be a problem. It sounds like you are falling for these two, and that’s a scary thing, but it’s so exciting too. I think you really need to think today about what you would like from the relationship and what you’re plans are for the future. You need to be honest with yourself, honest with her, and see if your two outlooks on the future match. If they do then that’s amazing, but if they don’t then you know it’s better to not pursue it farther and end up hurting them, or hurting yourself.”

            “Thanks mom, just talking about all of this really helped. I really appreciate it, I am honestly going to think about everything and be prepared for later. I hope it works for us, but I know I am still focused on soccer and right now getting healthy so that’s where my priority is. But they are starting to become a priority also, so as long as she is willing to work with me, I think it could work out for us, even if I am an ocean away.”

            “Sounds like you know a thing or two honey. I am proud of you, just for how you have grown and matured over the years. You’ll do the right thing for you and the future. But before you go back across the ocean, you better plan on coming down to sunny Miami, or I will be coming up to the frigid DC area to see you, and you know how much I hate the cold now.”

            Ali laughs at her mom, knowing well that she is being serious, “No need to worry, I will definitely come down to Miami before I head back to Germany. Sometime in the sun and by the ocean sounds perfect to me.”

            The mother and daughter talk for a few more minutes, running through some ideas for when Ali could come down, before Deb has to go get ready for brunch with a few of her friends. Ali says her goodbye before hanging up, thinking about how much talking to her mom cleared her mind of some doubts. She leans her head back against the couch, feeling like a weight was lifted for a short time.

 

* * *

 

            Ashlyn’s day flew by, all her clients showed up, and put in a good effort today. When the last session ends, the blonde sighs out in relief, feeling tired herself from the exercises she did today. She makes her way back into her office, grabbing a water from the fridge before sitting down at her desk and updating the files of her patients. Just as she gets through the second one, a light knock on her door brings her out of her zone and she sees Whitney walk in.

            “You know you’re supposed to wait to be invited in, instead of barging in,” the tattooed blonde grumbles, but Whitney just waves her off and takes a seat.

            “Whatever, I actually have a work-related question,” Whitney says gaining an interesting look from Ashlyn.

            “Go on?”

            “That new patient I started with last week, Mitch, I get a vibe that he is depending on his pain meds prescribed a little too much. I’m not sure what to do, he was pretty out of it during our session again, and he almost fell over during a routine stretching exercise.”

            Ashlyn sits back in her chair, thinking over what to possibly due about this. In this line of work it is surprising how often they see patients who depend on their pain meds more than needed, which affects their rehabilitation and progress. Pain meds are a tricky issue, that can become dangerous to the person using them.

            “Alright, I think you should call his doctor tomorrow morning, just touch base with them, see what his dosage is supposed to be, and talk about how for the sessions the meds are affecting him negatively, which will prolong his rehabilitation. Maybe if you talk to them about the problems it created in the sessions they can scale back the meds and you won’t have to worry about it becoming a bigger issue. If it doesn’t change though, or if he continues to take them before the session, just tell him he can either stop the usage or stop the sessions.”

            “Thanks, that’s a good idea, and it also lets his doctor know what’s going on with him. You’re so smart sometimes,” Whitney winks causing Ash to flick her off while laughing.

            “Alright, now shoo, I need to finish this paperwork before I go meet Ali,” the younger blonde grimaces.

            “Hey it will be okay. No matter what the outcome is, it will be for the best. You have to think about yourself and Levi and the future you want. It will all work out, I promise.”

            “Thanks Whit, I appreciate that. Just getting a little nervous about where her head may be, but I’m going in open minded and ready to talk about it.”

            “You sound like such an adult, it’s scary,” Whitney jokes causing Ashlyn to laugh again.

            “Whatever jackass. Now go away, you’re distracting me,” Ashlyn motioning her friend to leave, with a smile prominent on her lips. Whitney blows her a kiss before leaving the office and her friend to do some work.

            Ashlyn leans back in her chair and looks down at her desk, seeing the files scattered, the laptop open to more paperwork that needs filled out, and then to the photo of Levi, Chris and herself that sits on her desk. She reaches over and grabs the frame, seeing the image of baby Levi, causing her to smile fondly at the memory. She places the frame back down, realizing she knows what needs to be said tonight, feeling like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders.


End file.
